Light Laboratory
by rebelwilla
Summary: Nicky is a waitress trying to put herself through school and live a normal life. But one night will change her life forever. It's a race against time to save her life, will Young Justice be able to accomplish this mission? OC, AU COMPLETE!
1. Ever Have That Feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other element of the DC Universe. I only own my plot and Nicky.

Author's Note: This is my first Young Justice fic and I'm excited. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>Nicky knew that today would be a disaster the moment her alarm went off.<em>

"Holy crap! I'm going to be late!" she yelled.

I have to get to class on time because Professor Brighton will be on my ass. I swear if it wasn't for this class I'd be a very happy woman. I'm a student at Gotham University School of Business. If you'd asked me a couple of years ago what I wanted to do with my life, I would have told you a business woman. But, it seems the more I find out about their world, the less I want to be a part of it.

When I say 'their world' I mean the "haves". I was born into the world of the "have not's". I'm an orphan that became emancipated from the state at sixteen. I'd like to say my stay at St. Katherine's Home for Children was nice; but, it wasn't. Just because you're all orphans, does not mean there isn't a hierarchy.

Anyhow, back to why I'm late. I'd subconsciously pressed the snooze button twice and overslept for forty-five minutes! Why is that a big deal you ask? Well, I don't have a car. I live in the Narrows, which resides in the bad side of town. So, getting a taxi to come here is not optional.

I'd have to try to run and catch a bus. I pray that I can make it on time! It's winter in Gotham City, so leaving without a jacket was also not an option. Winters here could get way below freezing. As I looked around my tiny studio apartment, I tried to remember where I left my gloves and boots.

There were a few loud knocks on my door. I strode over to the door. I really didn't need any neighborly visits right now. I opened the door to see a petite graying middle aged woman with a worried expression on her face.

"Hello dear, I noticed that you weren't on your way to school like normal. Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Hawkins.

"Oh, I'm just running a little late Ms. Hawkins. Do you know an-"

"It's no trouble, my son can take you," she smiled.

"Great! Might I ask which one?"

Mrs. Hawkins is what you'd call a maternal being. She took everyone under her wing. She took me in the moment I moved in down the hall almost three years ago. She'd raised six boys out of a small two bedroom apartment and surprisingly none of them were led astray by drugs.

"Sean can take you! He goes to work right across from the university, remember?" she smiled.

I pumped my fist into the sir, "Yeah, slipped my mind! I'll get dressed and meet him downstairs."

Shutting the door I ran over to my bag of clothes. I found a pair of jeans and long sleeved top that would work well with the weather. My boots and gloves were left by the nightstand. Throwing my clothes on with haste, I grabbed my backpack and purse.

* * *

><p>The only reason I was on time was because my professor was late.<p>

"Did you go to Bruce Wayne's gala last night?" a giggly girl behind me asked her friend.

"Sure did! And he's so dreamy!" squealed her friend.

"The guy has it made. Money, women, power. He's the richest man in New York!" said a guy joining their conversation.

"I'll say! And guess who got a private tour?" said the squealer.

"You lucky bitch!" yelled her friend.

_Ugh!_

That is what I'm talking about. Airheaded bimbo's only entering this field to land themselves rich boyfriends. Potential golddigger right behind me. She sounded so pleased with herself too. As if sleeping your way to the top wasn't shameful. And with Bruce Wayne? He's another one. All that money and potential and what does he do most of the time? Sleep with random women and party all night. What a waste!

He's probably been pampered all of his life. Probably got into college no problem with all of his family connections. I had to struggle to get emancipated and away from the orphanage. Then getting my GED and convincing the Dean of this college to give me a chance at coming here. Sure the school preaches equal opportunities but that's not the truth. You should have seen the way the Dean and his secretary were looking at me. Just because I didn't have a founding family name. They'd looked down at me until I told them about the government benefits of having an under privileged student attend their fine school. Let's just say that the Dean quickly changed his mind about my enrollment.

A teacher's assistant walked into the classroom informing us that we wouldn't have class this week and to read ahead for our next test.

Just great! I went through all that trouble in an effort to get here on time and I have no class. Fuck my life! I grabbed my stuff and headed onto the street. I could see my rich peers being picked up by their chauffeurs. Must be nice not having to do anything for yourself.

I walked to the bus stop not knowing what to do with all of this down time. I guess I could go straight to work, make some extra money. Yeah, I can always do for some extra money.

I work at the Devil's Alehouse. Yeah, very creative name for a bar, right? Well it's mostly a hangout and meeting place for every slime ball in Gotham. They're all running scared because of Batman, but even criminals need a place to relax and get a cold one. My boss, Ethan, was himself a career criminal who used the bar as a front. I've worked there for a little over two years now and no one has messed with me…yet. Ethan's territorial that way.

* * *

><p>The bus had arrived ten minutes later and I paid my fare. Sitting in the front of the bus I leaned my head against the window and watched the upper scale of Gotham City. The bus would drop me off at the train station where I'd get on the L rail that would take me just a few blocks from the Devil's Alehouse. The bar is conveniently located two blocks from my apartment.<p>

I stood outside my place of work with a frown on my face. Mustering up some courage, I swung the door open and was met with the smell of cheap beer and ass. Just as I suspected, there was a bar fight and it was only four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey Nicky! You're here early, be there in a second" yelled Ethan.

I could barely hear his strong Brooklyn accent over all the noise. I walked to the office of the bar, setting my things down on the desk while listening to Ethan do damage control. The bar was oddly full for this time of day. There must be something big going down tonight. I walked behind the bar, grabbed a towel and started to wipe the bar down.

Ethan approached the bar, "So, why are you here early?"

"I was hoping that my wonderful boss would pay me extra for my trouble."

He rolled his eyes, "How much?"

"Well I need this month's rent so…"

Ethan slammed the bar, "How much?" he yelled.

I whispered, "I need a thousand before the week is up, okay."

"Alright, then. You make my customers happy like usual, you'll get the money tonight, alright sweetie?" said Ethan

"Yeah, does that include letting them grab my ass or do I get tipped for that too?"

Ethan laughed, "You'll survive."

Yeah, something about today makes me really uneasy. Disaster is reeking in the air. This full crowd here can mean only a few things: The mob is meeting here, the criminals are really weary of Batman or they really need to get drunk. I wish it was the last choice but that's wishful thinking.

"Hey Ethan, what's with the big crowd?" I ask, a little worried.

Ethan smiled, "Why? You nervous?"

"No, it's just weird."

"Maybe Joker might drop by and scare you to death. He likes pretty, young things such as yourself." He laughed.

I nearly dropped the glass I was wiping. What! The Joker? Maybe I should take the night off, that's way too risky.

"Hey! Chill, did you really think I'd let that psycho anywhere near you?" said Ethan.

I raised my eyebrow, "You'd better not!"


	2. An Audience With

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of the DC Universe, just my plot and OC. :)

AN: Thanks so much to all that reviewed and story alerted. I want to take the time to thank and appreciate my wonderful beta TheWickedWizardOfOz. XOXO. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>It was ten o' clock and the Devil's Alehouse was packed. Trace Adkins song 'Bad Things' could barely be heard playing overhead. I'd made my rent money several times over due to charging every low life (male and female) in here every time they grabbed my ass. Suckers!<p>

I poured a shot, "So, Rick, you never did finish that story about your run in with _the_ Batman. Care to share?"

Rick laughed, "Are you sure you can handle it? It was pretty scary and I'm a grown man. A little girl like you wouldn't be able to hold your own against the Bat."

"Just finish already. You know I love a good story" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Nicole. So, me and three other guys were making a drop, when out from nowhere comes Batman. The other guys, idiots they were, pulled out their guns and were gonna bust a cap," he explained.

"Well, what did you do?" I asked.

Rick raised his eyebrow, "I did the smart thing and ran my ass outta there so fast. Hopped in my car and burnt off, that's what. Listen to my advice little girl, never go into the life of crime. You're too pretty for it anyway."

"Oh please! You ran like a little girl. And about a life in crime, well, I'll keep that in mind. So, why are all of Gotham's players here tonight?"

He smirked, "Ethan didn't tell you, sweetie?"

"What didn't Ethan tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rick. What didn't I tell her?" Ethan asked from behind me.

Ethan looked really pissed. And when he got into one of his moods it was better to stay out of his way or do everything he says. That way you lived longer. He normally doesn't get this mad…well…he's more prone to killing people in this state.

"Why won't you tell me who has brought everyone and their mother, here? It can't be that bad, right?" I faltered.

Ethan ran his hand through his ebony hair, "Sorry sweetheart, it is. When I tell you to, you need to go to the office and don't make a sound, alright?"

"But w-"

He growled, "Stop questioning me, Nicole! Do as I say, alright!"

"Okay," I whispered.

There goes that bad feeling again. If Ethan's this mad, it could only mean that one of Gotham's criminally insane is paying a visit. I hadn't paid any attention to the news this morning, if someone had broken out, I had no clue. I just hope that it wasn't the Joker. Please, for all the love of all things good, let it not be him! Half the criminals in here would bolt out of the door if it was him and I don't blame them. I'd probably be first in line out of here. He's obviously unstable…among other things. And don't even get me started on his girlfriend!

_Snap out of it Nicole, you have to have your wits about you tonight._

"Hey! I'm going on break, Ethan!" I yelled.

I took off my apron from my waist and went into the office in the back. Reaching for my purse I grabbed at a box of cigarettes, pulled out a cigarette and my lighter. I closed the office door and got my jacket and walked out of the bar. Gotham was beautiful at night. It was easy to lose yourself in its beauty while glancing at snow flurries dancing above your head.

I lit up my cigarette and inhaled. I knew not to be fooled by the illusion of this city's beauty. Because just underneath lay a rotten, scaly and dirty presence that loved to show itself. The bar full of criminals behind me proved that. Or that massive asylum that claims to house this city's most disturbed criminals securely. Yeah, that is until they break out. After all, all that glitters is not gold.

And one of Gotham's big fish was probably right around the corner eager to stake claim to the whole bar. Maybe I should have asked for the night off. I wish I could get myself out of here faster. Living in the Narrows is dangerous. I was lucky enough to convince Ethan to give me this job at sixteen. I was extremely lucky that my landlord rented me my tiny apartment, even though he charges me an arm and a leg.

I just have one more semester of school to finish. But the requirement for that semester is an internship. And I only want to intern at Wayne Enterprises. Don't get me wrong, I have no love for its owner and CEO. But making impressions in the Business world is a must. And what better way to impress potential employers by filling out that you interned at _the _Wayne Enterprises. It's truly a shame that his name carries such respect seeing as he wouldn't know a thing about it.

It's going to be hard getting into their program. Wayne Enterprises has a long waiting list of people clamoring to get in and that's if you can make it past their extensive background checks. Ugh. I bet they could get right by my closed file. I can't get into my file and I'm the one who it pertains to. I don't even know if my birth name is really Nicole. When the government took custody of me they sealed my file. I was given a name at the orphanage and only told of my birthday. I couldn't tell you who my parents are or if I have any living relatives.

I exhaled, "Damn. Every time I think about it I get depressed," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>I was back inside the Alehouse, laughing with its patrons when the door burst open. The bar grew silent as six armed men dressed in circus costumes filed in. Their heads were shaved off at the tops and the remaining hair dyed neon green. All six of their faces were covered in clown makeup. <em>Dear God, I begged for it not to be him! <em>Finally, their leader waltzed through the door as if there was a Viennese Waltz number being played. To everyone else in Gotham that knew better, we called him _the Joker_.

Ethan rushed over to me, "Remember when I said you need to go to the office and don't make a sound? Do that now," he whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I high tailed it out of there like my life depended on it.

"Hey, Pretty! Won't you pour me and the boys a round of scotch?" he asked.

The sound of his voice was like nails scratching on a chalkboard. I tried to get to the office but there is no escaping this situation. His henchmen were stroking their guns. I looked at Ethan and he nodded his head. Great, I have to serve _him_!

I smiled, "Straight up or on the rocks?"

The Joker cackled, "On the rocks, honey. Do I perchance get you on the rocks too?"

_Yeah, I'll give on the rocks, you psycho!_

"Seven scotch on the rocks, coming right up, sir" I gritted my teeth.

He preened, "So polite! But if you must be that way darling I insist you call me Joker."

"Sure thing, _Joker" _I sneered.

I started to make their drinks when the Joker spilled his usual dribble about being "top dog" and of course Batman. I made sure to pretend like I wasn't eavesdropping. Man, I was right about today being a disaster, like a tornado meeting a volcano. Someone was bound to end up dead. If I make it out alive…I'll try to be nicer to people.

I'll get his henchmen first then give him his drink. I walked over to their table, avoiding their guns and placed the drinks on the table. Then I looked up and saw that while the Joker was talking, he was staring at me. But it wasn't a regular stare either. It was the kind of stare you would give someone you knew. _Creepy_. I set his drink on the table too. I was getting out of here, Ethan could yell at me later.

I speed walked to the back office, put on my jacket and backpack. Grabbing my purse I unlatched the window behind Ethan's desk and squeezed my way through feet first. Landing on the snowy sidewalk, I closed the window. I looked back and forth of the street to make sure that no one was following me.

* * *

><p>Someone was tailing me. Well…a shadow. Having a shadow follow a barmaid home was like one of the stories you'd hear on the morning news. Yep, that was normally the regular news feed here in Gotham. I ducked behind several trash cans trying to see whoever it is. Whenever I would duck the shadow would disappear and the street was silent. I rounded another corner nearly home free when I heard laughing. No, not laughing. It was a cackle.<p>

My heart jumped into my throat and I felt like I was going to hurl. I turned around to see thin air, but I knew _he_ was there. I'd be foolish to think otherwise. Another cackle had filled the air, bringing chills up my spine and not in the fun way.

_Take a deep breath, at the first sign of trouble…run._

I turned around to see the Joker and his henchmen all lined up in front of me. One by one they slowly formed a circle around me. My trembling had not gone unnoticed by the Joker. He had this sinister smile on his face. I balled my hands into fists, thinking of making a last ditch effort to save my life. The Joker approached me, he grabbed at my chin softly, inspecting me.

He smiled, "Don't I know you from somewhere? I don't remember. Well…no matter, you will make excellent bait for my Bats! He'll come scurrying to your rescue no doubt."

I struggled, "What makes you think that?"

"My Batsy loves saving pretty things like you, from me. Yes, you're the perfect present!" he nodded.

_Great, a birthday joke. _

I laughed bitterly, "You're deranged! Batman should just kill you; it would make the rest of us sleep easier at night!"

He patted my cheek, "Now, don't be rude, honey. That's where you're wrong, Bats would never kill _me_! You see, honey. We complete each other. There is no me, without him. The love of my life, I swear. If only he would accept my hand."

"I'm sure I can speak for him on this. What delusional fantasy world do you live in? Even if Batman was gay, I'm sure he'd go for someone who didn't wear so much makeup and wasn't a mass murdering _lunatic_!" I yelled.

He raised a gloved hand and struck my face, hard. The force of the strike knocking me to the ground.

Joker frowned, "Tsk, tsk. Now look what you made me do! I told you not to be rude. Boys, tie her up and bring her to the warehouse. It's time to have some fun!"


	3. Seven Devils

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the DC Universe. Only my OC and plot. :)

AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta TheWickedWizardOfOz! XOXO. I also wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and story alerted. Your reviews made me laugh. Well, on to the chapter then. Don't forget to leave a review. Happy Reading and have a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><em>I was running around a rundown apartment. I couldn't have been any older than four years, I was holding on to a teddy bear. My curly ebony hair down my back, dressed in a plaid print summer dress with thin straps. The apartment smelled of cinnamon. My favorite scent in the whole world. <em>

_I should have been scared of the peeling walls and busted up furniture but… I wasn't. It felt like home. Hiding behind a table I could over hear the grownups talking about something to do with business. It was a small group of men. I looked around for a tall blonde among them. My teddy bear fell to the ground and I felt myself being picked up and spun around._

_I giggled, "I'm dizzy!"_

"_Good! Who's my Honey Bunny?" asked the man._

_I laughed, "I am!"_

"_That's right, now be a good girl and go sit on your Uncle Ethan's lap. I bet he's got those candies you like," he smiled._

"_Okay! Bye, bye Daddy," I giggled._

_He sighed, "Bye, Honey."_

* * *

><p>Whoa! I've got a massive headache. My eyes fluttered open, was that a dream? No, it had to have happened. It was something that might have happened when I was younger but I can't remember much before the orphanage. Nice going long term memory!<p>

_Why can't I move my arms?_

I looked down at my torso to see that I had been chained to a chair. Great! What have I gotten myself into now? I could try to wiggle my way out of the chains. Yeah, I don't think I'll develop Houdini's skills in a few seconds. I'll have to think of something else. Looking around me I could tell that I was in an abandoned factory in the factory district, not too far from the Narrows. These factories were known to harvest unknown substances. Gotham unfortunately does nothing with these factories so criminals commune in them frequently.

I tried to shimmy my chair from side to side. Crap! All that accomplished was me landing on my side on the ground. Wait, I think I can get these chains loose from this angle. Pulling my arms as far apart as I could, I strained to break free. And I couldn't do it. Curse my petite body! I quieted down to listen to my surroundings.

I could hear an argument below me, the voices rising every few seconds. The voices obviously belonged to the Joker and Batman.

"Batsy! You finally showed! Here I almost thought you'd stood me up, that would have hurt my feelings!" said Joker.

"Stop playing games, Joker. Where is the girl?" asked Batman.

"Oh poo, here I thought you'd want to see little old me. What is it with you and saving damsels in distress? I only wish you'd save me if I was in the same situation," cackled Joker.

I heard a smack of flesh; Batman must have punched the Joker. Boy those two have a sordid relationship.

"Jeez, I know you like to play rough, but do you have to be so violent about it?" asked the Joker.

"Your mind games don't amuse me, Joker. Where is she?" Batman yelled.

This time a loud "thump" was heard.

Joker wheezed, "Batsy, baby, she's fine! Just enjoying the view, aren't you Honey?"

Ugh. I've had enough of their kinky foreplay!

I shouted, "Stop fooling around with your psycho boyfriend and get me down!"

Of course that caused Batman and the Joker to get back into their fight. I could hear the same sounds of flesh being punched and more wrestling around. Looks like I'm going to have to find a way out of this myself. I'm going to have to smack myself against the wall to get out of this chair. _Hol-ee shit_, that's gonna hurt!

I got up, bracing myself for the beating I would self-inflict. Running into the wall at lopsided angle, the chair scattered around me and my neck hurt. Damn, I hope I haven't broken anything. Finally, I was able to shimmy the chains off of my body. Stepping out of the chains I heard thunderous foots steps approach my location. It sounded like six sets…crap.

I looked for any kind of hiding place but this was an open alcove. Why, me? A window to my right showed that I was several feet off the ground. Jumping out of the window wasn't an option, but letting Joker's henchmen capture me again, didn't sound ideal either. Okay, jump down several stories to my death or boogie with a bunch of clowns? Nope, not going to happen, looking over head I saw…cables. Maybe if I could swing my way down I'd be able to survive tonight.

Scurrying to the railing, I unraveled a cable. Testing to see if it was sturdy enough, I yanked on it as hard as I could. Getting up on the railing I braced myself again for I was placing all of my hopes on sheer dumb luck. If I make it out live tonight, not only will I be nice to people but I'll give the nearest person a hug, too.

Taking my leap of faith I wrapped my legs and hands around the cable and pushed my body's weight off of the railing. I screamed as I propelled myself and ended up swinging around the ceiling of the factory. Don't look down, don't look down. I looked down and saw the Joker and Batman fighting still and that someone had opened a vat of something (most likely toxic). Oh crap! Okay, you can do this; just swing yourself to a safer location. Don't land in the vat of toxic chemicals.

"How did she get over there? You were supposed to watch her num nuts!" yelled a henchman.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!" I screamed.

That riled them. The henchmen pulled out their guns and started shooting. A spray of bullets showered over my head and all around me. I was trying to swing out of the way of the bullets but they seemed to follow my every direction. _Bastards!_ Where the hell is Batman when you need him? Oh that's right…he's practically making out with the Joker! Eff my life! ...Again!

I looked down again to aim myself on a desk in the far corner of the factory. Inhale and exhale, okay, one, two, three! On the count of three I mustered up enough force to propel myself forward. As I leaped through the air, I prayed to any and all beings to help me make it out alive.

_Please, don't let me die, there is so much that I still have to do with my life._

As my luck would have it, I didn't land on the table. I landed about a foot away from the toxic vat. As I tried to scoot away from the vat, my ankle felt like it was on fire. Shit, I think my ankle broke my fall. I screamed out loud, the pain was too much for me. Regardless of the pain I still managed to move myself towards the desk and use it as a way to get back up on my right foot.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who got out of her chains!" cackled the Joker.<p>

I pushed myself against the desk, "Get away from me, psycho!"

He answered, "I don't think so, Honey."

I knew that I was in for it due to the different tone in his voice. _Was he being serious? _The Joker doesn't do _serious_. He's all about the last laugh. I just hope that the last thing I see won't be his face. While I mused about the sudden change in events, Batman drooped down right in front of us.

The Joker grabbed me, pointing something at my neck. My eyes went as far right as they could, only to see a needle digging into my neck. The color of the substance in the needle was the same as the toxic vat I avoided. Oh, God. He's going to kill me. The Joker was using me as a human shield against _the_ Batman. There is no denying it: I'm going to die _here_. I've worked too hard to get myself away from this side of town, only to end up dying in an abandoned factory by the Joker's hands. I wanted so much more for myself. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes as more morbid thoughts entered my mind.

_Would anyone go to my funeral?_

"Let her go, Joker!" yelled Batman.

Joker smiled, "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of saving another innocent one, Bats. You know how jealous I get."

"You're problems are with me, let her go!" said Batman.

"Aw! Pleading for her life, touching. She's lived long enough, at least she can leave the world knowing she died by an artist's hands," cackled Joker.

Batman lunged forward to try to pry the needle from the Joker's hands but it was too late. The Joker had injected me with the toxin, and I felt it immediately. I slid to the ground in pain, hearing my own heartbeat loudly through my eardrums. I could vaguely make out the Joker making an escape. _I hope that psychopath is happy._ I threw my head back screaming, it felt like the muscles in my body were ripping apart.

My body feels like it's on fire. Like my own immune system was attacking itself. I jerked and writhed around seeing a bright light in front of my eyes. This was it, _I'm dying_. I see shadows passing behind the bright light almost beckoning me to come towards them. How could I pass up that offer? I just wanted to stop the pain.

"…Stay awake, I'm going to get you medical attention," Batman said, urgently.

No, please, just let me die.


	4. If I Die Young

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: Hello all! I hope that you guys had a New Years, I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter. I've started reading 'Red Hood and The Outlaws' and man, do I wish Young Justice would air "Arsenal" instead of "Red Arrow". Don't get me wrong I love Roy the way he is but further along he becomes less tense and uptight. :)

Um, this chapter is written in Batman's point of view, there is a little coma dream/flashback in Nicole's point of view. It's done in italics so it's not hard to miss. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Bruce's POV<p>

I lunged at the Joker but it was too late. I watched in horror as the girl sank to the ground screaming in pain. She couldn't have been any older than eighteen. And her life was going to end soon because I couldn't stop the Joker! Reaching her I cradled her head in my arms checking for a pulse. Her pupils danced behind her eyelids. Without hesitation I carried the girl over to the Batmobile, placing her in the passenger seat.

Scanning the room I quickly grabbed her personal items from a nearby desk and packed them in back. I radioed Alfred.

"Alfred, I need you to set up a medical room prepped in the Bat cave," I said...no, I demanded.

Alfred replied, "Is everything alright, sir?"

"No Alfred, I have to save someone from dying," I said calmly

Looking over at the girl I noticed that her whole body was shaking…wait, that's how hard it is for her to take breaths. I stepped on the accelerator heading towards the Bat cave. Her life depended on how fast I could drive. My right hand moved to touch her cheek, she was burning up but she didn't shy away from the touch. Poor thing, she must be hallucinating.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon, Nicky! You need to have more fun, school and work aren't life. You'll miss out on everything!" said Bryn.<em>

_Bryn Thorne is my best friend, I met her in kindergarten at the Catholic school that St. Katherine's ran. We instantly became inseparable. When I left St. Katherine's and went to college, so did she. Bryn didn't want me to go through it alone. Although, we came from different backgrounds we loved each other like sisters._

_Bryn had both of her parents, grandparents and a twin brother, Nathan. She also came from a family of artists; her grandparents are gardeners who make wine, which Bryn always snuck into my apartment on weekends. And her twin had also become the annoying little brother I'm sure I wouldn't miss._

"_But I don't like going to clubs! That would entail having to dress up for people I will never see again. And not to mention douchebag males will be in attendance," I frowned._

_Bryn ran her hands through her hair, "It's in the BFF code to not let friends stay at home on Friday nights. Besides, this is a teen club that has security; I don't want you to be alone in your apartment, okay?"_

_Of course she wouldn't. I don't blame her, it's me. Bryn is beautiful. She has an olive skin complexion, a tribute to her Italian and Puerto Rican heritage, small, dark brown eyes that she keeps behind glasses except when she wearing contacts. She's got a cute nose that she finds weird; she's always going on about how she hates it. Her hair is bleached medium blonde and hits just below her shoulders, which I think is flawless but she sometimes complains on how frizzy it gets when dry. I still think she's beautiful, no matter the circumstance._

_So when Bryn goes to a club all dolled up, I feel so out of place. She's the girl next door, you know the girl that all the other girls hate because she seems flawless. But I couldn't hate her. After all, it's not like she asked god to make her pretty. Nope that would be her parents' doing. _

"_You are so lucky that I love you like a sister, Bryn," I sighed._

* * *

><p>I finally arrived at the Batcave. Pressing a button to open the Batmobile, I yelled for Alfred.<p>

"Alfred! We need to get her into _that_ room immediately," I shouted.

"The room is already prepared, sir. Heavens, she looks positively dreadful. What on earth happened?" asked Alfred.

I regrettably and angrily growled, "The Joker."

Picking up the girl, I made quick strides towards the room, placing her onto the makeshift hospital bed. Slowly I placed IV's into her arms and asked Alfred to see if we had any blood in store. I would have to find out her blood type soon, or else hope for O blood in stock. I grabbed a tube, opening her lips; I slowly stuck the breathing tube down her throat to help her breathing. I attached a pouch to the nozzle and closed her lips around the tube. I turned on the ventilation machine and watched as her breaths became even.

While watching the girl I had barely noticed Alfred coming up from behind me. Alfred face showed his emotions: utter worry.

"Alfred, I need you to check on her while I investigate the toxin."

"I won't leave her side, sir," replied Alfred.

I strode out of the room, walking over to the computer. Alfred had retrieved the girl's things from the Batmobile. In this circumstance, privacy goes out the window. I opened up her backpack and noticed notebooks. Pulling out the notebooks, I saw a schedule to the Gotham University Business School. Searching again, I opened a pencil pouch that was filled to the brim with pens, pencils, highlighter and erasers. Finally, I grabbed her purse. I opened her wallet, seeing her school ID; I typed into the computer the name: _Nicole Schwartz._

Glaring at the computer screen I was met with a road block. Her file was sealed. Sealed files aren't meant for eighteen year olds, this girl must be a felon of some kind to receive this treatment.

"Computer, I need to read this file," I said urgently.

"Access denied; proper requirements to read not met," replied the computer.

Typing in a bypass code, I was able to unseal the file within minutes. The state had gone to great lengths to encode the file several times over. In the end the codes were no match for my hacking skills.

_Name: Jolene Nicole Morrison_

_D.O.B.: December 25th, 1993_

_City: Gotham City, New York_

_Mother: Damita Morrison nee Jenkins (deceased)_

_Father: Jack Morrison_

_-Chemical Engineer_

Nothing seems to be suspicious about any on this, maybe if I look further…wait. _Jack Morrison…_no it can't be.

"Computer, pull file C-1"

Scanning over the page I looked to see the names matched. The past had come to haunt me. I went back to Nicole's file, to read on how she was removed from her home at four years old, to live at St. Katherine's orphanage. Nicole had become an emancipated adult at the age of sixteen gotten her GED and enrolled at Gotham University. I still couldn't find anything on her mother in this file.

I typed in the name _Damita Morrison_; the computer didn't have a file. I mentally slapped myself and then typed _Damita Jenkins. _Her records were also sealed but were not encoded. I quickly opened the file:

_Name: Damita Jenkins_

_D.O.B.: May 13, 1972_

_City: Gotham City, New York_

_Mother: Estelle Jenkins (deceased)_

_Father: Thomas Wayne (deceased)_

I heard the sound of a tea kettle crash right behind me. It must be Alfred. I turned around to see his mouth slightly open but he didn't look surprised.

"Alfred, did you know about this?" I glared.

"Master Bruce, it was before your father had met your mother. But you did have an older half sister."

"And what? Why didn't I know about her?" I yelled.

"Because your sister's mother wouldn't, as she put it, "take his charity". I'm afraid they were doomed from the start, sir. Both came from different backgrounds, much like Romeo and Juliet. Your father wanted to be in your sister's life but her mother didn't want her child to be ostracized."

"All this time, not knowing that my family harbored many secrets," I closed my eyes.

"Sir, why did you look into your sister's file in the first place?" Alfred asked.

I sighed, "Because that young woman in that room…is my niece."

"Oh, dear," said Alfred.

"Computer, pull up information on factory D3."

I turned around; knowing that I had a living family member to save gave a new focus. I couldn't let my little niece die. Looking at the factory plants information, I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach.

The factory had once dealt with major toxic chemicals. Among the last chemicals used at the facility was called Paresium. More specifically called Liquid Paresium. The factory had no known knowledge of what it did or if the chemical had any side effects besides death.

It has become clear that in this dire situation I would need back up.


	5. Save You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. I only own my OC's and plot. I also do not own 'Thunder and Lightning'. That is written by Debbie Williamson.

AN: I hope you guys are liking the story, I want to thank my amazing beta TWWOO (TheWickedWizardOfOz). And of course to all of you that reviewed. More of Batman's POV and of course another coma dream/flashback of Nicole. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p>I watched as Alfred fussed over Nicole. He checked her IV's and heart monitor. Next he fluffed at her pillows and tucked a sheet around her torso. Then he grabbed at a moist towel to wipe at her face, neck and arms. Her temperature was through the roof. I had to make a call.<p>

"Alfred…"

"I know sir, I'm not leaving," sighed Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred."

I pressed the side of my cowl, "Clark, J'onn, I need you to make a trip to Gotham, you're assistance is needed."

"On our way, Bruce. What's this about?" asked Superman.

"Just get here." I gritted my teeth, "Alfred, I'll be back, I need to get a sample of the chemical before they get here."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Batman would want our assistance for?" Martian Manhunter asked Superman as they entered the Batcave.<p>

Superman whistled, "The world's greatest detective is asking us for help. Now I've seen everything. Bruce isn't one to ask for help…ever."

I coughed, "Ahem, now that you're both here, I need to ask you if you've ever heard of a chemical called 'Paresium'."

They both digested my question but not in a way I was hoping.

"Why do you need to know about this chemical?" asked Clark.

I walked over to the other side of the Batcave. I lifted the tarp that was covering the room that housed Nicole. I'd have to show them why finding a cure to the toxin was so important. I yanked back the tarp revealing Alfred wiping at Nicole's face again. Standing here I could see that her condition had become worse.

"Any questions?" I asked.

They both turned to each other then back at me.

"Let's look at the League Database…." said Superman.

"I already have and came up with nothing."

"That's impossible! The League has spent decades building up that database and you couldn't find any information on this chemical?" said J'onn.

I sighed, "I found that the chemical and others were linked to someone who we all know to be dead. The one person who could have helped…"

"Oh, Radiation Master, he died in making a space run," said Superman mournfully.

"The best we can do for her is to monitor her reading and hope that her fever breaks," nodded Martian Manhunter.

I stormed over to the computer, I had to do more. Nicole would die; she will die if we don't find a cure. Suddenly, and intense rage filled me. I had to find the Joker and make him pay for hurting my family. I nearly made it to the Batmobile when Clark stopped me.

"Oh no, you don't! You are not going out for revenge, Bruce. It's not the way; it's never the way to deal with anything."

I growled, "I need to catch the Joker and throw him in Arkham Asylum. He's running around loose on _my_ city."

"Call Dinah, she can track him down for you. You're in no shape to go out 'hunting' for him, anyway," said Superman.

"Especially with your thoughts so clouded," interjected Martian Manhunter.

"Fine" I sneered, "But if she can't find-"

"Black Canary will not like it if she finds out that you doubt her tracking skills," said J'onn.

I huffed pressing the side of my cowl, "Dinah, are you done debriefing the Team?…I need…I need you to come to Gotham. I'm in need of your tracking skills, Dinah."

"See, asking for help isn't the end of the world," smiled Clark.

I glared at him through my cowl, only if looks could kill…

* * *

><p><em>Lightning flashed. I jumped up and scrambled to fit under my bed. I was deathly afraid of storms. I couldn't stand to hear the thunder boom over head. During my cowering I didn't hear the door open or my father pad his way over to my bed.<em>

"_Now where, oh where could my little girl be? Is she in the closet?" I watched as my father opened my closet door and look around._

"_Nope, hmm where could she be?" he mused._

_Thunder made it presence known by booming loudly. I shrieked, alerting my father that I was hiding under my bed. I felt him softly drag me from under the bed. Lightning flashed again and I buried my face in his neck._

"_Aw, is my Honey afraid of the storm? You shouldn't be," Daddy smiled, patting my back softly._

_I sniffed, "Storms are scary."_

"_Not if you know why storms happen," he wiped at cheeks._

"_Why do storms happen?" I ask._

_Daddy sat on my bed cradling me in his arms. We both faced the window._

"_How about I tell you a story, hmm?" he asked._

"_I like stories! Especially yours!" I smiled._

"_Okay, here goes:_

_Thunder was a big German Shepherd dog. He had lived on a farm east of Toronto, Ontario, for the past five years._

_Lightning was a pure white cat. She lived on the same farm as Thunder. She had only been there for two days. Her previous owners had to move into an apartment, and had to take her to an animal shelter. Thunder's owners, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, had adopted her from there._

_Lightning was out wandering around her new home, when she came across Thunder, for the first time. One look at his large teeth and big eyes frightened her._

_"Hey kitty," said Thunder, as he stared into Lightning's eyes. "Are you new around here?"_

_"Y-yes," Lightning stuttered. "I came here two days ago."_

_"Are you afraid of me?" Thunder asked._

_"Y-yes, I am," she said._

_Lightning arched her back._

_"Well," said Thunder. "I may look mean, but I'm not."_

_"You're not?" exclaimed Lightning, surprised._

_"No," said Thunder. "By the way, my name is Thunder. What's your name?"_

_"Thunder," repeated Lightning. "How odd! My name is Lightning."_

_"Boy," laughed Thunder. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams sure picked out an original name for you."_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Williams didn't pick my name out," Lightning said. "Lightning has been my name since I was born. I was born in a storm and ever since, I have been afraid of them."_

_"Well, don't that beat all," said Thunder. "I was born in a storm too and ever since then, I don't like storms."_

_"You don't like storms," Lightning said. "Or, are you afraid of them?"_

_"Me, afraid!" Thunder laughed. "Yeah right!"_

_"Why don't you just admit it?" Lightning asked._

_Thunder put his head down close to Lightning's face and whispered in her ear._

_"If you tell a single soul," said Thunder. "Then, I won't be your friend."_

_"I won't tell anyone," said Lightning. "Remember, I'm afraid of storms, too."_

_"Well," said Thunder. "I am afraid of storms. What can we do about our little problem?"_

_"_Well,"_ thought Lightning. "I'm always outside during a storm, all by myself. I don't like being alone."_

_"Yeah," said Thunder. "Neither do I. It's so scary when there's a storm."_

_The sky turned black and a big streak of lightning lighted the sky. A huge boom of thunder roared._

_Thunder shuddered and Lightning let out a long shrieking meow._

_"I've got a good idea," said Lightning. "Why don't we keep each other company."_

_"That is the best idea that I've ever heard," said Thunder, happily._

_Thunder went into his dog house and moved over. Lightning laid down beside him._

_"You know," said Thunder. "I never had much respect for cats up until now. You're not a bad cat at all."_

_"Well," said Lightning. "For a dog, you're not so bad yourself."_

_From that day on, Thunder and Lightning spent every storm curled up together. They found that by being together they weren't so afraid of storms, anymore._

"_So, you see? Storms don't have to be scary," Daddy smiled._

_I nodded my head and yawned._

"_Well it looks like someone is tired. Think you can go to sleep now, Honey?" he asked._

"_Good Night, Daddy" I smiled sleepily._

* * *

><p>Alfred walked up to me, "Sir, I think I should collect Miss Nicole's things from her apartment. Maybe stop by the University and tell them of her illness."<p>

"Yes, Alfred. I'll stay with her, you've been by her side all night, you need a break. It's my turn." I sighed.

"Yes, Master Bruce."

Robin's POV

I arrived at the Manor early in the morning. That last mission was very draining and I had school in three days. All I want to do is curl up in bed and nap all day long. As I opened the door towards the kitchen, I was met with a strange sight. No Alfred. Alfred was always there whenever I got home, especially on missions where I pulled an all nighter. There was no smell of cookies wafting through the air either. Alfred was always baking or cooking something. It kept the manor smelling edible. Something must be wrong and I'm about to find out what.


	6. The Early Bird

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I hope you guys like the story, I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (TWWOO). And of course to all of you that reviewed. More of Robin's POV and of course another coma dream/flashback of Nicole. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

As I was contemplating why Alfred wasn't in the kitchen, Alfred bustled in, most likely prepared to leave.

"Ah! Master Richard, what are you doing here? You should march straight up to bed, don't think I don't know about you being up all night." Alfred ordered.

"But…but…fine, I'll go." I said.

I pretended to go up the stairs; I really just sat quietly, watching Alfred leave. Quickly going up the stairs I decided I needed to see what has been going on here at the Manor in my absence. Logging on to my computer I typed in my special program for surveillance.

Huh…what were Superman and Martian Manhunter doing here? I need to go back more hours to see what started it all. I clicked on rewind for two hours prior to their meeting to see Batman carrying a girl into the Batcave. What? Batman has never let anyone beside myself, Alfred and, now, League members into the Batcave. What made this girl so special?

I fast forward to the time of my arrival to see Black Canary arrive at the Batcave too. I tweaked with the audio and played the clip back from the beginning of their conversation.

"_Hello, Bruce." said Black Canary._

"_Hello, Dinah. I'm sure you must have found my call to be very…odd. But I need you to track one of my criminals for me," said Batman._

_Black Canary raised an eyebrow, "You want me to track someone for you? Well, that is odd. But I'm flattered all the same…why can't you catch this criminal, again?"_

"_J' onn advised against it. And I am needed here…"_

"_I'm sorry but, what's so important that you can't find your own-" _

"_Follow me." Batman interrupted._

_Black Canary gasped, "That poor girl! What happened?"_

"_She was injected with Liquid Paresium by the Joker. I can't go after him this time, Dinah." Batman sighed._

"_But why, Bruce?" she asked._

"_Because she's my niece…"_

_Dinah nodded, "Ah, I'll get him for you then. Arkham Asylum, right?"_

_Batman nodded._

I was shocked. Bruce has a living relative? And how come he didn't know about her? And why did the Joker try to kill her? The more I thought of the situation the more questions popped into my mind. I'll have to go down to the Batcave to see for myself.

I stealthily moved around the manor, you never knew if Alfred or Bruce were lurking around, trying to preserve their "secret." Entering the Batcave I stopped just short of the Batmobile when I overheard Bruce and Alfred talking.

"I just got back from the University, sir," said Alfred.

"Yes…" said Bruce.

"It seems that Miss Vale was there to do a piece on the Dean and the Dean insisted that Miss Vale be there while he "handled" my query."

Bruce sighed, "Let me guess, Vicki knows."

"I can probably expect her to run a full story on it by the end of the week. She doesn't know any of the particulars, though. She'll be at Wayne Enterprises looking to interview you for some concrete evidence." Alfred said.

"Did you find her apartment?" Bruce asked.

"Indeed, Master Bruce. The girl was living in a deplorable state; she barely had anything in that tiny space. I had her things boxed and it is to be sent here, sir."

"And school?" Bruce asked.

"She only has a semester left, which requires an internship. I'm sure you'll have no trouble filling out her internship forms for Wayne Enterprises. You wouldn't have her intern for someone who wasn't family, right sir?"

"Of course, we'll have to come up with a story for our cover, one that would satisfy the public and even Vicki Vale."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, Master Bruce. You always do."

Alfred walked by the Batmobile, as if sensing my presence he raised an eyebrow at me but walked up the stairs to the manor, without a word. _Thank you for not blowing my cover, Alfred. _I waited another minute before I got up from my perch. I moved around the Batmobile, padding my way towards a room that mysteriously set up itself in my absence.

Peeking through the tarp, I could see Bruce clutching the girl's (from my surveillance footage) hand. He looked concerned, just what the heck is Liquid Paresium to begin with? Looking around the room I could see that she was hooked up to all sorts of machines. But what stuck out the most was her heart rate. The machine was barely beeping; she wouldn't last much longer if she didn't get proper medical treatment. But, wouldn't Batman have already thought of that?

Walking over to the computer, I whispered, "Computer show any files pulled from the last eight hours."

"Access denied; proper requirements to read not met," replied the computer.

I don't believe it! Batman tried to encode files so that I couldn't get to them. Psh! He must think I'm an amateur. In forty seconds I had all of the files pulled cracked and waiting to be read. Now let's see:

_Name: Jolene Nicole Morrison_

_D.O.B.: December 25th, 1993_

_City: Gotham City, New York_

_Mother: Damita Morrison nee Jenkins (deceased)_

_Father: Jack Morrison_

_-Chemical Engineer_

Hmm that would explain why Batman pulled file C-1 from the database. I can't believe that _he_ would have such a pretty daughter. It's downright weird. Okay, it doesn't say anything about her being related to Bruce so what's the…oh, her mother. She's Bruce's older half-sister. He's never mentioned an older half-sister... I'll put that aside for now and call this trail "solved" but what about the chemical?

I closed the files and erased my history of reading them. I didn't need Bruce getting paranoid. Well…even more paranoid than he already is. If Vicki Vale gets her hands on this information, it would most likely ruin both Bruce and Nicole's lives.

Hearing a grunting sound, I peeked back into the makeshift hospital room: Bruce had fallen asleep. His snoring wouldn't be able to wake her, at least. I stepped into the room to get a closer look at her, my previous observation was right. She is pretty. But all the machines hooked up to her were what were keeping her alive; if one touched them I'm sure she would flat line.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bryn! I do not feel like going to a carnival right now. I've got a huge test to study for on Monday. Why won't you let me study?" I asked.<em>

"_Because, it's Saturday and you've been studying all week and you're seventeen. You need a break, live a little! C'mon, it's not that far, it's in Old Gotham. You need to have fun!" Bryn laughed._

_Bryn and I got out of my apartment. The Narrows was located in Crime Alley, even during the day you had to watch your back. Bryn pulled me forward as we walked for several blocks ignoring the jeers and leers from average criminals._

"_You haven't told me what we're doing yet."_

"_I swear! Don't you read, Nicky? Old Gotham is hosting a less classy version of October Fest!" Bryn smiled._

"_So…"_

_Bryn scoffed, "So, I got us two tickets to go." She pumped her fist into the air, "we're gonna pig out on Baklava until we puke!"_

"_Whatever, Bryn. Let's get this over with." I sighed._

_Gotham Fest was actually pretty fun, we'd devoured enough sweets to make us sick. And then we ate some more. It wasn't until we happened upon a strange booth, which changed the mood of the day._

"_Hey! It's a psychic's booth, we should go. It could be fun." Bryn said._

"_Oh please. Don't tell me that you believe in that? It's fake!" I laughed._

_Bryn smiled, "Don't wimp out on me, I'll go first!"_

_I waited for Bryn for about ten minutes before she came out with a huge grin on her face. I wonder what she could've been told to make her so happy._

"_You next!" she smiled._

_I moved back the curtain of the booth to be met with smoke. I knew it! Bryn just got high off of fumes, no wonder she's so happy. A woman dressed silk fabrics in princess Jasmine from 'Aladdin' style, was perched behind a round table. She had dark ebony hair grey eyes and a pale complexion. She was shuffling what seemed to be tarot cards._

"_Ah! A non-believer, those are always the best," said the woman._

_I scoffed, "Look my friend made me come in here-"_

_She smiled, "I know, Madam Aleera saw you coming, my dear. Now sit."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Give me your hand" Madam Aleera requested._

"_Sure, but I don't see how you're gonna read much from me…" I said._

_I watched as she scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head. Madam Aleera traced the palm of my hand… no, she was caressing it. The whole thing was weird._

"_Hmm I see that you were taken away from your father when you were very small. It has caused you to live a life without trusting men…"_

"_Excuse me! What does that have to do with-" I squeaked._

"_Oh! It has everything to do with your life. I see there is a man in your life now…he's dark haired, blue eyed and handsome…but he is not who you shall marry," said Madam Aleera._

"_What!"_

"_No, your man is taller and pale. Yes, yes…you will marry a red head!" smiled Aleera._

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yes. But the road to accepting him, that will be the challenge. You'll go through various other lovers before you realize your love for him. You'll love him without even knowing it." Aleera smirked._

"_That's a load of bull." I scoffed._

"_Fine, how about I read from my tarot cards instead?" she picked the cards up, shuffling them again._

_Aleera spread them out and asked me to pick three cards. I did as she asked._

"_Hmm, the Emperor…"_

"_What does that mean?" I asked, excited, though I'd deny it._

"_It means…you have the wisdom and authority to achieve your goals."_

_Aleera turned over the second card, "The Hermit, like a child full of wonder, gaze into the mysteries of your inner life."_

"_Again, what-" I asked._

"_It means that in the near future, you will be given the opportunity to reflect on your life through your inner child. Sometimes when we grow older, we become forgetful of things from our past…our childhoods mostly. You will see what you've most desperately wanted for years." Aleera said, a little impatient._

"_Oh yeah, what's that?"_

"_Only you can unlock that for yourself. And the last card…Death," Aleera grinned mysteriously._

"_What! Why are you smiling? Am I going to die?" I yelled._

_Aleera clutched at her stomach, "No, child," she giggled, "This card means to shed old identities to express new ones, much like a snake shedding its skin."_

_I exhaled, "So, I'm not going to die? Funny, you really had me going there."_

"_I only hope that you will take our meeting into consideration, child. The man you are with will only bring you sorrow and pain," Aleera warned._

_I walked out of the booth, removing the curtain to be met with fresh air. I gulped up big breaths of it before turning to Bryn._

"_What did she tell you?" Bryn asked._

"_That I should break up with Jason."_


	7. How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I hope you guys like the story, I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (TWWOO). And of course to all of you that reviewed, even though I wish more of you would :( . More of Robin's POV and of course more coma dream/flashback of Nicole. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p><em>I met Jason when I was four years old. We'd both lost our mothers and held a general friendship because of that fact. My father didn't like him, I didn't ask him why either.<em>

"_Daddy, can I go play with Jason?" I asked._

_He sighed, "Fine, but stay in my line vision. I don't trust the kid," he added in a low whisper._

"_You're silly, daddy, Jason is my best friend!" I smiled._

_I walked over to him, he was by the swings._

"_Hi Nicole!" he hugged me._

"_Hi Jay-Jay!" I hugged back._

"_If you want I can give you a push on the swings," he smirked and pecked my cheek._

_I nodded, Jay-Jay is my friend and nothing would ever change that!_

* * *

><p>Robin's POV<p>

I lifted back the tarp and exited the room. I had to help Bruce save his niece, I'd find out how to stop the chemical. Going back to the computer I entered 'Liquid Paresium', only to be met with its original name 'Paresium' and its unknown status. _I'm so not whelmed. _How could Batman's database not carry this information…unless it's in the League database? That must be it.

I hacked into the League's database and found the superhero name _Radiation Master_. What a _lame_ name. I've never heard of that superhero, he must be old…or not in the United States. It said here that he's a renowned chemist for discovering chemicals and use to make routine intergalactic trips for the Justice League. Oh, no. He died ten years ago. But that can't just be it, there has to be someone who continued his work. Maybe if I asked the Team, they might know something.

I turned on my comm, "Hey! Does anyone know who Radiation Master is?"

"Why do you wish to know, Robin?" asked Kaldur.

Robin sighed, "I need to find someone who might have continued his work. Someone might die because of one of the chemicals he discovered."

"I will ask M' gann, maybe she has heard of this 'Radiation Master,'" Kaldur said.

"Thanks, Kaldur."

"Robin! You know Radiation Master?" squealed Miss Martian.

"No, but if he were alive I'd ask him to save a life." I sighed.

"Wait…who's dying?" M'gann asked, suddenly different from the girl speaking with him five seconds ago.

Robin hesitated, "My cousin was attacked by the Joker and he injected a chemical into her bloodstream."

"I'm so sorry, Robin!" M' gann said, "Hello Megan! Robin, Radiation Master isn't dead. I remember that he was still practicing medicine in space around the time I came to Earth."

"Well, according to the League's database, he's dead," I informed her.

"Hmm... Well, he's a wanted individual. Bounty hunters are after him for some reason." M'gann said.

"That's great! I've got experience with wanted individuals, it's perfect. Just give me the planet and I'll-"

"You aren't going alone, are you? You can't, I don't know how I would be able to face Kid Flash if something happened to you!" cried M' gann.

"Kaldur, would you like to designate another mission?" I asked.

"My friend, if it is to save your family then, of course," said Kaldur.

"Okay, so get as much information on the subject as you can and I'll meet you at Mt. Justice." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, it's true then. Jason got adopted by Bruce Wayne?" Bryn asked.<em>

"_Yep, he's been living with him for six months too. He didn't even say goodbye." I sighed._

_Bryn poked, "But you're not going to miss him right, he's mean to you!" _

"_He wasn't always that way, you know. He used to be nice before his world fell apart."_

"_Sounds to me like someone might have a crush, do you?" Bryn asked._

"_No. It's Jay-Jay; he's always been Jay-Jay. And for him to just up and run-"_

"_He was living on the streets, what did you expect him to do? Maintain this crappy lifestyle or become a billionaire's son? The choice seems obvious to me," she said._

"_Still not an excuse," I glared._

_I straightened my skirt. I hated our uniforms. Plaid skirts with white button up blouses and navy sweaters. Not to mention the knee high white socks and Mary Jane shoes._

"_Hey! Looks like lover boy decided to play hooky," Bryn laughed, "He's coming this way."_

_Sure enough a handsome thirteen year old boy with dark hair and blue eyes was walking towards me. To all the other girls in the courtyard he must have looked like the cutest guy ever. To me he was just Jason._

"_Well, look who decided to show up, Bryn?" I said._

"_Hey, Todd! Long time no see, huh?" said Bryn._

"_Okay, so I deserve that, can I talk to you…alone?" he asked._

_I followed him to a tall tree outside of St. Katherine's. He held my hand tightly and looked at me._

"_I'm sorry for ditching you like that, okay? I know I should have called or come to visit you. I'm sorry, baby." He said._

"_It's okay; I heard you were at that school for bad kids. I guess being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?" _

"_Not really. Ugh! And the parties are boring, I miss you." He smiled._

_Jason softly kissed me and I felt the world melt away._

* * *

><p>I walked into Mt. Justice and saw my whole team there. I only told Kaldur and M'gann about Nicole, how did everyone else find out-<p>

"You didn't think we'd let you go to outer space without any backup, did ya?" said Kid Flash.

"Yeah, Boy Wonder. You'd get lost after making a wrong turn past Saturn," quipped Artemis.

"Thanks, guys! This really means a lot. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get on the Bio ship; we've got a wanted individual to find." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>I exhaled while watching Jason get dressed. Pulling the bed sheet up, I put on a robe. I can't do this anymore; I'm not going to be his "secret". I'm his girlfriend and he won't even acknowledge me in front of his rich peers.<em>

"_Don't give me that look, babe. What's wrong?" Jason said._

_I flipped him the bird, "I'm not your slut, okay? You can't just show up here and expect to get laid every time being rich gets too hard for you."_

"_What-"_

"_Why haven't I met your family, Jason?" I asked._

"_Because you don't need to, Nicky, that's why."_

"_You're a piece of work, you're ashamed of me! You wouldn't even say 'Hi' to me this morning when I saw you. Was it because you didn't want your friends to know that I'm your girlfriend?" I yelled._

"_Yeah, that's it. I'm only with you because you're a good lay. I've got three girls on the good side of town that can't wait for me to dump you. You can try taking the girl out of the hood but you can't take the hood out of the girl," Jason sneered._

"_You're such an asshole. Get out!" I sniffed._

"_Baby! I didn't mean that! You made me say those things; I love you!" he exclaimed._

"_GET OUT!" I yelled, absolutely furious._

_I watched as he slipped right by me and slammed my apartment door. I fell to the floor wailing. I didn't want to be in love if it felt like this. _


	8. Space Bound

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). And of course to all of you that reviewed, story alerted and favorited. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p>The Team was gazing at space while the Bio-ship whizzed by Mars, Jupiter and currently passing by Saturn's moon Titan when Kaldur decided to debrief the rest of the team of our mission.<p>

"Our objective is to locate Radiation Master, or anyone who might know of or continued Radiation Master's work. Miss Martian has outfitted us with special suits that will keep us from suffocating outside the ship. Miss Martian, please, tell us where we are headed," said Aqualad.

"We're going to Acurajoi Nu, it's about three galaxies from Earth. It's actually a great place to vacation when the planet isn't experiencing Galactic Para-Torus or Regular Mono-Mass," explained Miss Martian.

Looking around the ship it was clear that the majority of the Team had no idea as to what Miss Martian was talking about. It was up to Kid Flash to "enlighten" his team on the space terminology.

"Galactic Para-Torus means really thin air and Regular Mono-Mass means flaming hail the size of golf balls."

"Thanks for the science lesson, Kid Brain," Artemis scoffed.

"Wally's right! Otherwise it is a very pleasant planet to visit." Miss Martian smiled.

"So 'Radiation Master' is supposed to be dead, right?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, really, Kid Mouth? We're going to ask him to dinner, of course we don't know if he is or isn't!" Artemis shouted.

"Please, we must be calm, don't you see that you're upsetting Robin?" asked Miss Martian.

Robin had tuned out his team: he was too concerned with Nicole's readings. The Boy Wonder had his computer rigged to be able to monitor what was going on with Nicole while he was away. That way he'd know if she died. But Robin couldn't think like that. He knew that he shouldn't have snooped around the Batcave to find out about her. It was clear that Batman had gone to some lengths to protect her. But Robin felt as if he owed his mentor for being so great to him. Robin couldn't imagine what Batman must be going through, waking up every morning and thinking that you have no living relatives. Only to find one and she might be taken away from you, without even getting to know her.

"Robin, are you okay?" Wally asked.

Robin looked up, "Yeah, space is beautiful."

"You didn't say why this mission was so important, Robin," Superboy said.

"Yeah, Rob! Why do we have to look for this guy? Doesn't the League have a lot of research on different chemicals?" Kid Flash asked, undoubtedly thinking of his Uncle Barry.

"No, not this chemical. It's only linked to him and you know how Batman is about our identities." Robin sighed.

"Yeah, he's paranoid…but this is life or death, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, she's family and it would so not be cool if she died." Robin said, although a little distractedly.

"Then it's enough for me," Superboy put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "How fast can we get there, M' gann?"

"We're about to approach Neptune and then we can head straight for Acurajoi Nu. We'll find someone who knows something, Robin. I promise." Miss Martian reassured.

* * *

><p>Black Canary had just apprehended the Joker and was heading to Wayne Manor to alert Bruce. She hoped that his niece would be alright, the girl looked to be barely hanging on to dear life. Dinah couldn't believe it when she saw Nicole, the girl had her whole life in front of her and the Joker acted to cut it short.<p>

"Miss Lance, follow me please," Alfred said.

The two made their way past the foyer and into the library. Alfred pulled on a red novel that opened a secret panel into the Batcave. Dinah followed Alfred into an elevator that would take them several stories down into the lair of the Bat family. As the elevator door opened Alfred turned to Dinah.

"I expect that you'll know where to find him, Miss Lance."

"Yes, Alfred," she replied.

Dinah stepped out of the elevator and headed for the tarp covered hospital room that housed a very sick young girl and her distraught uncle. As she lifted up the tarp, Dinah could see that Bruce had fallen asleep at his niece's bedside. The sight itself was precious and if Bruce knew what she was thinking, Dinah was sure that she'd get the Batglare. She giggled thinking _"Daddy Bats"_.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bruce asked.

"Long enough, Bruce. Joker is in Arkham Asylum, saw him go through myself. How is she doing?" Dinah asked while taking a seat at Nicole's unoccupied side.

"The same, nothing has changed. I guess I should be thankful for that but I'm not. I didn't…what if I would have gone on with my life not knowing about her? I thought I didn't have anyone else. Yet, here she is and I couldn't protect her from the Joker," Bruce relayed his inner thoughts mournfully.

"Bruce, you did all that you could. He intentionally set out to harm someone that night. You couldn't have predicted who he had in mind was your niece. Don't be so hard on yourself; I'm sure she knows that you were, and are, trying your hardest." Dinah said while placing her hand on Nicole's tiny right hand.

"Thank you, Dinah."

A radio sound disturbed the quiet of the room. Black Canary placed her index and middle fingers over her comm.

"Black Canary…they what! Are you sure? Do you know where they went? ...We'll have to wait until they get back, then." Dinah removed her fingers.

"What's wrong with the Team?" Bruce asked, standing up.

"Red Tornado just informed me that…it seems that the Team is on a mission…in a different galaxy," she replied, bracing herself.

"Robin."

"You wouldn't expect any less from him, right?" smiled Dinah.

* * *

><p>The Team had just passed a planet called Buw-We 5, not to be confused with Buw-We 4, 3, 2 andor 1. Miss Martian had informed them that Buw-We 5 had gone through a Helio-Collapsar. This in turn caused Kid Flash to inform the team that it meant one of the planet's suns had crashed into the planet's atmosphere. Causing the planet's temperature to rise into the 1000's.

"We're almost there, we're about to pass Neta-Ced Secundus. A planet which is famous for its Constructed Radiation Vortex. It's the perfect place for Radiation Master to conduct his work. It's next door to his planet." M'gann said.

"Great! Finally, how long have we been gone for?" asked Kid Flash.

"I believe it has been one Earth day," said Kaldur.

"Whoa! We're so in trouble when we get home." said Wally, yet he still smiled happily.

As the Bio-ship circled around Neta-Ced Secundus, the ship glided right to the next planet: Acurajoi Nu. The Team had finally reached their destination and Robin couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Nicole<strong>_

"_I can't believe Ethan let me and Nathan hang around here while you worked!" smiled Bryn._

_I was at the bar filling an order of a rum and coke. Bryn and her twin brother Nathan had decided to crash here after Bryn picked up Nathan from private school. I had been dreading this weekend because Bryn knew I was hiding something from her._

_Ethan laughed, "Don't say it too loud, girl! You'll get this place shut down; keeping minors around isn't exactly the law of the land._

"_But Nicky works here!" crowed Nathan._

_Nathan, Bryn's younger twin brother, was always tagging along with us whenever he could. He looked like Bryn but had a mole above his lip, just like Cindy Crawford. Nathan was also extremely bi-curious, if he saw any good looking man near him that sent off the slightest hint he was gay…well Bryn would have to pry Nathan off of them._

"_Nicky is an adult in the eyes of the law, tough break kid." Ethan smiled._

"_Those are the breaks, Nathan. Don't worry we've only got a few more months!" Bryn laughed._

"_But we can't drink." Nathan sulked._

"_Says who? Not our grandparents, who I know have seen me take some of their bottled wine before," Bryn smiled, "And who would tell the cops on you, Ethan?"_

"_Not unless they have a death wish!" I said while signing the cross._

"_Aye! Less chit-chat and more serving. It is what I pay you for, Princess," Ethan nodded._

"_Technically I only have about five more minutes of this and then I can go home…" I started._

"_Fine! Go, I'll see you Monday night, alright?" Ethan interrupted._

"_Thanks, Ethan! Let's go, we've got to drop off Junior over here," I smiled, gesturing to Nathan._

"_No, we don't. Our cousin is outside and ready to take him home. Bye, loser!" Bryn shouted._

"_Bitches. Bye, nerd!" Nathan shouted back._

"_Let's go! We've got nails that need painting and they aren't going to paint themselves, woman! And we are going to __**talk**__, because you are clearly hiding something big from me." Bryn said._

_I got my stuff and grabbed Bryn and walked two blocks to my apartment. Opening the door I flung my bag onto the floor and flopped on my bed. Bryn closed the door and copied my actions. All was quiet until…_

"_Are you pregnant?" Bryn asked, suddenly._

"_What? No!" I yelled._

"_I can't think of anything else it could be. Come on, we tell each other everything. What is so bad that you can't tell me?"_

_I sighed dejectedly, "Well Jason has been gone for more than three months now and I just take that as a sign that we're over. So I decided that I would try something new…" _

"_Thank god for that! Couldn't stand that cold hearted, two-faced and abusive bastard anyway. What were you saying?" she asked, kindly._

_How was I supposed to tell her about what happened two weeks ago? It's not like you just brush it off as if it were nothing. This was something that was earth shattering when I experienced it. Sure, it was a kiss but what happened afterwards was…insane._

"_Okay…I made out with someone and I'm not too proud of said choice."_

"_Okay, why? And who was it?" Bryn asked._

"_Before you say anything, I had no idea what this person really looked like-"_

"_Just say it, already!" she yelled._

"_Uh…fine, I made out with Harley Quinn…"_

"_You did what!" she shouted._

"_Can you give me time to explain? Two weeks ago Ethan gave me the night off and I decided to go to the Karaoke bar in Old Gotham, Sweet Tunes. It was a spur of the moment thing-"_

"_Okay, but…wow. Can you give me time to be shocked as your best friend?" Bryn said._

_She paused for a minute shaking her head._

"_I'm glad that you're singing more, you've got a great voice! So, explain what happened, exactly"_

"_So I went and I sang one of your favorite songs. While singing, my eyes connected with a petite blonde with high cheekbones and a smile that lit up the room. She was really pretty. I didn't know why my stomach started doing flip flops, you know? It was a chick that I was staring at but it didn't matter to the butterflies. Anyway, after I finished I got off stage and went to get a drink when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the blonde chick from earlier."_

_I paused to gage Bryn's reaction, she looked slightly confused._

"_She bought me a few drinks, we had dinner and I was about to walk home…"_

"_And? How did you find out?" Bryn asked._

"_She grabbed me and kissed me," I looked at Bryn, "Yeah, just like that. And the saying "butterflies were in my stomach" seemed to be putting it mildly. Instead of going home, we took a ferry into town. Everything was going great until she tells me that she has 'something to take care of'. After about five minutes of waiting, I'm thinking that I should go and check on her. Before I could get the chance, the building that was not twenty feet away from me…blew up! She comes out laughing her head off, while I'm hearing police sirens coming towards us."_

"_What!"_

"_I asked her what was up and she just replied that it was routine and her "puddin'" does it all the time. I was pretty mad because she obviously had a boyfriend and she was lying to my face about being single. I called her out on it and she said "But Mistah J always likes me to go and find pretty one's to bring home!" Needless to say I bolted and let the GCPD take her to Arkham. I will never make out with anyone ever again without finding out if they have a criminal record."_

"_Okay, okay. Man, how do I go about saying this? Don't make out with insane criminals? I think you've learned your lesson at least…you have learned your lesson, right?" Bryn asked._

"_Yeah, I have. Trust me, I have." I laughed._

"_So, when did you know that you were into chicks? I could hook you up with my cousin Carla. She likes you, it could work. And don't think I'm not mad at you for withholding this info from me. I can't believe you were scared to talk to __**me**__ about being bisexual. You do realize that I live with Nathan, right? My twin, who is the King of 'I still like girls but that guy over there is delicious! I must have him, now!' right?" _

"_What makes you think I'm bisexual?" I ask._

"_Um, you do know that you drool every time you see Black Canary on TV, right? And every time you see a Megan Fox and Kristen Stewart movie. Its okay, babe! I've known for quite some time now. It was way __**too**__ obvious for me and to be quite honest I was expecting it. Especially when you were dating that skeezeball Jason Todd, which I'm so glad that you've clearly moved on from. But going around and making out with Harley Quinn, though…that's a little bit out there. And by a little bit I mean a lot." Bryn laughed._

"_Shut up and paint your toe nails, Bryn" I sighed._


	9. Strange Town

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). And of course to all of you that reviewed, story alerted and favorited. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p>The Bio-ship landed on the outskirts of the planet's capital, New Avalonia. The Team had instructions to scout the city to see if they could find anything related to Radiation Master. It would be a hard task seeing as Miss Martian was the only one who could speak the language of the planet. It was similar to her home planet's language. The Team was praying that there were members of the community whom spoke English, nonetheless.<p>

"Robin, you're with me," smiled Miss Martian.

New Avalonia's downtown was a vast market with different shops and restaurants lined up and down the streets. There were a multitude of alien species surrounding them, minding their own business shopping. It seemed that this planet was one to make a pit stop at to refuel before continuing on your journey. If Radiation Master was here then this was the perfect place to hide out.

Miss Martian floated up ahead to ask a merchant about Radiation Master but she came up with nothing. It was the same with the rest of the Team, no one knew about Radiation Master. The locals told them about a slew of other scientists that had come to rest while they worked here and collected from the Radiation Vortex but not the scientist the Team wanted to hear about.

Robin was starting to lose all hope. He glanced at his computer; Nicole's vitals were starting to drop slightly. That wasn't good. She'd been stable for over twenty four hours to now start showing a decline made him feel so helpless.

* * *

><p><em>Bryn and I were watching my tiny TV in my tiny apartment when a broadcast interrupted our favorite soap opera to show down town Metropolis being attacked by a horde of supervillains. <em>

"_Damn! Aren't Batman, Flash and Green Arrow fine?" Bryn gushed._

"_Not really…"_

"_Oh please! You're way too busy staring at Black Canary, not that I blame you. She could turn any red blooded female into a lesbian or at least bi curious." Bryn teased._

"_I wish I could meet her, she is gorgeous. That would be the highlight of my life!" I smiled._

"_Why can't you?" Bryn asked._

_I scoffed, "Um, what am I supposed to do? Throw myself off the nearest cliff and pray that she rescues me?"_

"_No, that's more Superman's forte, don't ya think?"_

"_It's a nice dream to have, is all I'm saying. Whoever is dating her must be one lucky son of a b-"_

"_Hey! Superman's giving a press conference, ssh!" Bryn said._

_I couldn't care less. It seemed that every time a supervillain decided to run loose in any major city, the news just had to cover it. If it weren't for the off chance that I would get to see Black Canary, I would change the channel. And now my favorite soap opera has been cut off to worship at the Justice League's feet. Honestly, unless I was put in a dire situation that I couldn't get myself out of then assistance would be great. But not before I've gotten myself out of this predicament first._

_I glared at the screen and decided to lie back on my bed. I thought back to what Madam Aleera, the psychic, told me about my future. I was over Jason and so not going back to that. Not after what he said to me for all those years. But me marrying a red head? I don't think I know any. Am I supposed to come across them in the near future or twenty years from now? The whole experience made my head hurt and I'm sure whatever happens will make my head hurt._

"_Hey! I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. What's wrong?" Bryn asked._

"_Don't get mad…"_

"_Me, get mad? Never, I'm the picture of cool, calm and collected." She smiled._

"_I guess I didn't tell you why Jason and I ended badly…"_

"_Why are we still talking about-"_

"_No! I have to tell you this just in case, remember that special we saw on 'America's Most Wanted'?" I asked._

"_Yeah, the guy who killed his ex girlfriend because she moved on. He also killed her boyfriend with her too. So, sad. That poor girl, getting out of an abusive…relationship…is…tough." Bryn sat up and looked at me._

"_Bryn, calm down-"_

"_Did he put his hands on you?" Bryn got up, "Don't sit there quietly, Nicky. This is serious, did he or did he not put his hands on you?"_

"_No, he almost did but he didn't. Jason's form of abusive was more verbal and psychological than anything." I sighed._

"_Whatever he told you is a lie! He's scum for whatever he said to you. I can't believe I let this happen! I never liked that rat bastard! I'll kill him!" Bryn yelled, anger seeping out of her every orifice._

"_Look it was little stuff at first, you know, nothing that seemed like it was insulting. But it kept building and building until the last time I saw him. I couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't recognize me in front of the rich friends that he said he hated. It was after we'd-"_

"_I wish you hadn't slept with him," Bryn snarled._

"_I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, we got into it and he basically said he was ashamed of me and wouldn't bring me within ten feet of his family. Then he admitted to cheating on me with other females so yeah…"_

"_If he ever comes near you again. I'm ripping his balls off, no lie," Bryn fumed._

"_I know that you're not lying and I wouldn't stop you."_

"_Good! Now get up we are going to a bonfire three blocks down." smiled Bryn._

"_What are they burning this time?"_

"_Some left over marijuana trees a dealer didn't want to get busted for. The fumes, Nicky! You know we go every summer, come on I want a front row seat," she laughed._

* * *

><p>It was a long day and the Team had decided to call it quits for the day. They needed to find a restaurant and a hotel to stay the night. Miss Martian had found a bar slash restaurant that translated to mean 'The Worn Bottle'. It was the only place that served anything remotely close to Earth cuisine. All the while, Kid Flash was trying to cheer up Robin.<p>

"C'mon Rob we'll find something out in the morning. It's a really big city, we're bound to find someone who knows something," reassured Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I hope so. The patient's vitals aren't looking too good." said Robin dejectedly.

"Is there anything they can do for them?" Artemis asked.

"I think the League tried everything that they could, but unless we find Radiation Master, she'll die." said Robin, sadly.

Miss Martian was at the bar before she realized that she didn't have any currency to pay for food. She blushed not knowing what to do for money until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was an alien woman not native to the planet. She had blue skin with beautiful green scales on her elbows, hands and chest. She also had long flowing locks of blonde hair. She has round chestnut eyes, was tall and has an Amazonian build. She also has full lips. Dressed in a white halter top bodysuit that fit to her form. She like most visitors of this planet must be getting fuel to be on their way.

"Hello, dear. I couldn't help but overhear your friends. You don't have a place to stay," she said in English.

"Yes, we are not from here," Miss Martian cautioned herself. She didn't want to give this woman any unnecessary information about her or her team.

"I figured. Well I have a place you can stay, well it's my brother's home really. It's a large house, with lots of space for you and your friends. I can even cook you a nice hot Earth meal. Trust me, none of the stuff they advertise is what you think you're getting." She smiled.

"Um, I need to talk to my friends about this first." Miss Martian said.

"Take your time."

She quickly flew over to the team, explaining what she was just told and was not met with any hesitation.

"M'gann, we're on a planet with no money and no place to stay. We have to accept!" said Wally.

"For once, Kid Mouth is right." Artemis said.

The Team came over to the alien woman. Kid Flash was immediately captivated by her beauty. It was hard to resist a woman who oozed confidence.

"Your friend tells me that you're new to the planet."

"Yes, we're visiting. Actually we're looking for someone." said Robin.

"First, let's get you to where you will be staying. It's in the Crystalline Feri district." The woman smiled.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's a district of great minds. You might want to get your vehicle, it's a long trip."

"I can have the Bio-ship here very shortly!" Miss Martian smiled.

"I'll give you the coordinates." She said.

The Bio-ship landed on top the restaurant, the Team and the alien woman boarded. The Team was so tired that they hadn't even asked for her name or who her brother was. They were staying with this woman's family; it would be nice to know who they were crashing with.

* * *

><p>The Bio-ship landed outside a beautifully structured house. It had several stories with wide windows and a big front yard.<p>

"Where are my manners? My name is Xylia, and this is my brother's home. My twin sister and I stay with him whenever we are near this part of the galaxy." Xylia smiled.

"And what does your brother do that makes him afford such a sweet crib?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis smacked him, "Don't be disrespectful!"

"No, it's alright. He's a scientist and it's not a house exactly," said Xylia.

"Then what is it?" Superboy asked.

Xylia lead the Team to the front doors. Pausing for dramatic effect of course, she placed both of her hands on the handles and shoved them forward. A burst of bright light emerged out of the room causing the Team to cover their eyes instantly.

"It's a laboratory," Xylia said, smiling widely.

Laid out before them was a vast space of Earth machines. Everything from burners to test tubes could be found. Several tubes ran across the walls, there were jars filled with substances of every color as well as plasma screen monitors that submitted readings of any find. Everything emitted a bright light that would reflect over every surface.

Kid Flash was like a kid in a candy store. Every kind of lab equipment could be found in this humongous space and he almost fainted.

"Great! Kid Brain has fallen in love with a lab! This is definitely a new level of nerd," quipped Artemis.

"What is this place?" Kid Flash asked dreamily.

With a broad grin and mirthful expression, Xylia was all too happy to tell her young friends where they were.

"Welcome to the Light Laboratory!" laughed Xylia.


	10. He's The Master!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). And of course to all of you that reviewed, story alerted and favorited. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p><em>"What is this place?" Kid Flash asked dreamily.<em>

_With a broad grin and mirthful expression, Xylia was all too happy to tell her young friends where they were._

_"Welcome to the Light Laboratory!" laughed Xylia._

The Team looked at Xylia liked she had two heads. The Laboratory was rightly named but…she seemed a little bit too enthusiastic about it. Almost as if she knew something they didn't. Robin was just tired of not receiving results and also just plain tired from their journey.

Xylia was still smiling until a loud crash could be heard from upstairs.

Xylia sighed, "Lat-el! Those two are at it again!"

"Who's at it again?" Kid Flash asked.

"My twin and my younger brother, I'm afraid. She must have thrown something at him. It sure sounds like it! She's always throwing something at him when she's angry. I swear those two could destroy a whole planet with their bickering..."

Xylia glided towards the right wall and pressed on the comm. She started yelling into it in her native language which, M'gann couldn't translate. But it was clear that unpleasant words were being traded between siblings.

"We have guests in your home and this is not a proper way to greet them! Now, get down here at once. Xpatos, you can cool off in your office…and you two better not try to fight again!" yelled Xylia angrily.

She huffed, turning towards the Team with much remorse. The Team could tell that she was fed up with her siblings' behavior. And with what they just witnessed, they were starting to rethink their decision to stay here.

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness-" she started

"I hope you're happy, Xylia. You always take his side; never do you ever think to reprimand our baby brother. No it's always my fault. I guess being my twin means nothing to you!"

An alien woman who looked exactly like Xylia in appearance made her way down the stairs. Her voice was like satin dripping with honey. She had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail and wore a tight, white strapless cocktail dress. Black knee high boots donned her long legs as she angrily clicked her way over to her twin.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, Xynia. Don't be rude to our guests." Xylia shook her head, "Friends, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Xynia."

A mixed sound of 'Hello' was heard from the Team. They were fearful of this woman. She was very different from her warm and motherly sister, polar opposites, even. Were Xylia oozed maternal instincts, this twin oozed power and dominance. And it was something the Team was too tired to deal with.

"I'll always trust you to bring home a bunch of strays, Xylia. Just give them a pouch of Ethereal Pence and send them on their way. Why must you try to save everyone?" Xynia scoffed.

Xylia stared down her twin sister; the Team was waiting to see who would back down first. Kid Flash was drooling even more than before. He didn't have just _one_ beautiful alien to stare at, he had _two_! M'gann was watching especially carefully, she couldn't believe her eyes. The amount of telepathic frequency that was being bounced off of the twins was phenomenal. And she couldn't hear a single thought in their mental battle.

"_Amazing, I wish I was that proficient in with my telepathy."_ M'gann thought

"Don't worry, practice makes perfect after all," smirked Xynia.

Xylia smiled, "Alright then! Please follow me upstairs, I know that you all must be exhausted. Your rooms are already prepared for you. But first, I need to get a hot meal into you!"

"But you said that you'd help us look for-" Robin said.

"Quit whining! Follow me," Xynia inturrupted, irritated.

Robin could tell that Xynia was not someone that you kept waiting. He looked at Xylia for reassurance. After he assessed a look from Xylia that meant 'Don't worry, she won't murder you', Robin scrambled to catch up with Xynia.

Xylia had led the rest of the Team up the stairs and to the right, while Xynia led Robin up the stairs and to the left through a hallway. All that could be heard was the soft clicking of Xynia's heels as she led Robin to the unknown. The design of this part of the lab was gothic and reminded Robin of a horror movie.

* * *

><p>"I'm curious…why all the names that start with X?" Robin asked, hoping to fill the silence.<p>

Xynia sighed, "It's a Nyarri royal tradition to name your first born and last born with names that begin with the letter ;X;. I am a twin, thus Xylia and I were named with an 'X' and our youngest sibling is too."

"How many brother and sisters-"

"Fifteen," she smirked.

"Wow! That is-"

"A large number of children for a royal family, right? Not nearly…I hear the royals of the planet Neta-Ced Wen have thirty and counting. No, fifteen is very small compared to them. Honestly, you humans can be such prudes," Xynia scoffed.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this quality time with you but, where are you taking me?" Robin asked.

They had gone through several hallways and past a bridge. They had stopped outside double doors. Robin couldn't fathom how all this space fit into this laboratory from the outside. He would have to ask about that later. He felt as if he was starting to tick off Xynia. And boy did it show.

"Are you questioning me, Earthling? I'm practically a Queen on my home planet. How dare you-"

"Yeah, but we're not on your home planet and if you were the Queen you wouldn't be here fighting with your younger brother and leading me to my doom," said Robin.

"Insolent little brat!" Xynia sneered, "His office is right through that door."

"Who's office-"

Xynia opened the double doors letting out a burst of light into the dark hallway.

"I thought Xylia told you to leave me alone, Xynia," drawled a rich male voice.

Xynia rolled her eyes, "Well, get in here. I don't want to be around this idiot any longer than necessary."

Robin unshielded his eyes and walked into the office with haste. He didn't want to be in the way of the siblings if they started to fight. Robin looked around the office to see that just like the laboratory it was decked out in white and light reflected off of every surface. The desk was made out of crystal but what really offset the room was the man sitting behind that desk.

Like his sisters, he was tall, has long blonde hair and has blue skin with beautifully colored green scales on his chest. The difference was that he was broad shouldered and was lithe where his sisters had feminine curves. This must be the scientist, Xpatos, which Xylia mentioned. He was dressed in white, but his attire was made up of pants that hung low on hips and a shirt left unbuttoned. It was hard for Robin not to stare even though it went against his manners.

Xynia smirked, "Don't let his pretty looks fool you, brat. Oh and stand your ground, he just loves to push people around. Have fun!"

Xynia slammed the office doors leaving Robin alone with an insanely beautiful male alien.

* * *

><p>"Huh, now why would a group of Earthlings be so far away from home?"<p>

"How do you k-"

"Oh please, child, I make it my business to know what goes on here," said Xpatos, not even looking at Robin.

"Look, if you know where Radiation Master is, now would be a good time to tell me," Robin shouted, annoyed and getting impatient.

Xpatos raised an eyebrow, "I almost forgot how emotional humans could be. Please, sit down. How rude of me, Xylia would scold me for not introducing myself. My name is Xpatos, crown prince to the planet Nyarri, M.D., PhD, scientist-"

"And that's supposed to impress me? Look, I don't care about your accolades! Someone might die if I don't find Radiation Master. She's barely hanging onto a thread and I'm not going to play games with you all day!" yelled Robin.

"Fine. Let me reintroduce myself then-"

"Damn it! I already know that your royalty, okay? I don't care and you are wasting my time! I need to find-"

Xpatos stood up and took three long steps to tower over Robin. He glared down at the boy; Xpatos had never seen such insolence or sheer bravery in his life. This boy really cared for what he wanted. Xpatos placed his right hand onto the boy's forehead.

Not two seconds passed before Robin realized that he wasn't in Xpatos's office. He was astounded by the how quickly Xpatos teleported them back into the Light Laboratory. Robin wondered why Xpatos would take him back to the lab in the first place. Leaving his inner musings he watched as Xpatos moved around the lab, pulling different utensils form drawers and cupboards.

"Why are we in the lab?" Robin asked.

"Because you didn't let me finish explaining, Robin."

"But, why-"

Xpatos rolled his eyes and spoke loudly, "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Xpatos and on Earth I was famous for many great but, terrible things. My name is Radiation Master!"


	11. Fool Me Once

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p><em>~Xpatos rolled his eyes and spoke loudly, "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Xpatos and on Earth I was famous for many great but terrible things. My name is Radiation Master!"~<em>

Robin felt foolish. He was supposed to be the world's greatest detective! Well, right after Batman anyway. How could he let the clues slip past him? The fact that Radiation Master was staring him right in the face this entire time was daunting. Xylia was so eager to let the Team stay at her brother's place. Xylia smiling when showing the Team the lab, Xylia telling us that her younger brother is a scientist…why hadn't he seen the signs?

"Because you were worried about this Nicole? Fear can cloud your mind like that, you know. Now that you finally know. Why would you be looking for me?" asked Radiation Master.

"A girl was attacked by an insane criminal; she was injected by a chemical that you discovered…"

"Which chemical?" he asked.

"Paresium, well more specifically Liquid Paresium" said Robin.

"And she's not dead?" he scoffed.

"No! But, her vitals are dropping, I've been monitoring them for the past thirty-six hours and they started to drop about twelve hours ago. Please, you have to help her" Robin pleaded, urgently.

Xpatos stared at the boy. It couldn't be possible. Someone surviving being shot up with Paresium, unless…

"Let me read your findings,"

Robin uploaded Nick's vitals onto the many plasma screens in the lab.

Xpatos eyes bulged out of his socket as he read her vitals. _That's not possible! She should be dead by now…I can't believe those stupid humans didn't dispose of the chemical like I demanded. That's the last time I experiment with alien DNA and acidic properties. But this does present itself as an opportunity…if I were to stabilize her; my research would be heralded by the Commonwealth of Galaxies! _Radiation Master thought.

He ran over to the comm. He yelled for Xynia to come down to the lab and for Xylia to wake the rest of his guests.

"Wait! Aren't you going to save-"

"Shut up and move so that I can find my operating tools! Damn it! Where did she put my Bionic Ressecutator?" yelled Xpatos.

Xynia yelled, "What the hell are you yelling at me for, idiot? I've done nothing to you!"

"The sooner you help me find what I need, the sooner these brats will be out of here."

"I think I remembered where I put your Bionic Ressecutator! Yes, it's in the left quadrant," she ran hastily.

Robin watched as Radiation Master winked at him. He saw him put a big, black briefcase onto a lab table. While his older sister scrambled around to find each of his tools. Robin had to chuckle at Radiation Master's antics. Robin couldn't believe that the scientist just duped Xynia into doing all the work.

* * *

><p>Xynia huffed, "Okay, I found the Antimatter Splanchnohealer, Bionic Ressecutator, Cybernetic Ressecutator, Spatial Sterilizer, Stabilized Sterilizer, Nerve Fibroinducer and Hepatometer. Now get them out of here!"<p>

"Thanks, Xynia. Come along Robin, I think my older sister could do for some rest and relaxation," smiled Xpatos.

Xynia inhaled deeply and extended her arms. Flames licked at both of her elbows and flamed out towards Radiation Master and Robin. Before the flames could touch either of them, Xpatos had teleported them outside the lab just in time to see the Team board the Bio-ship.

"Robin! Are we boarding now or what?" yelled Kid Flash.

"No, actually. Get on the ship and I'll transport you where you need to be. Robin will be coming with me. We don't have much time," said Radiation Master quickly.

"Did you find Radiation Master?" asked Miss Martian.

"Yeah, Miss M! And it's all thanks to you," Robin smiled.

Miss Martian was grinning from ear to ear. The Team boarded the Bio-ship and buckled up. Xpatos placed both of his hands on the ship and closed his eyes. _Ah! They're using Mt. Justice as their base. I thought I'd never see that place again, _he thought.

In five seconds the Bio-ship disappeared and Radiation Master turned towards Robin. He gave Robin a 'come hither' look and the Boy Wonder rushed towards the scientist.

"Thank you for doing this!" Robin beamed.

"Don't thank me yet, Robin."

Radiation Master placed his right hand over Robin's forehead for the second time that day and teleported them into the Batcave with little effort. He looked around thinking _'So this is the Batcave! I wonder if Bruce looks good in Kevlar still.'_

"Robin! What were you thinking? Going into outer space was-"

"Shut your pie hole, Batman! The kid was trying to save a life, something I thought you stood for," snapped Radiation Master.

Batman yelled, "Xpatos! But you're supposed to be-"

"Dead? I know…funny thing about faking one's death is that people believe the lie too well," Radiation Master smirked.

"Ever the charmer, Robin you're still not off the hook. I'll talk to you about this-" Bruce seethed.

"Punish the kid later! I've got a patient to save. She's going to need to go through many procedures to live. And by Lat-el, she will not die on me," Xpatos fumed.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting up late hoping that Daddy and Uncle Ethan would stop fighting. I could tell that Uncle Ethan was hurting Daddy's feelings. But you're not supposed to hurt people that you care about, right? All of a sudden it was like Uncle Ethan hated my Daddy but they would always get along. I hope they make up before my birthday. It's very important. I'm going to be five years old in three days! I'm so excited.<em>

_A crashing sound echoed through the hall and into my room. I put my slippers on and shuffled into the living room. I've had enough of them fighting; I swear grownups act like dummies sometimes!_

"_Daddy! Uncle Ethan! Stop it right now!" I screamed._

"_Honey? What are you doing out of bed? I'm sorry if we woke you but it won't happen again. Be good, Honey, okay?" Daddy said sweetly._

"_No! You two fight now all the time and I want to know why." I stomped my right foot._

"_Princess, we're just having a small argument-" said Uncle Ethan._

"_No, you're not! You're not supposed to make the one you love feel upset. That's what Daddy tells me. Sarah's parents don't fight like you!" I sniffed._

"_Honey, what are you talking about?" Daddy asked._

"_I'm not a dummy! Sarah from across the hall has two Mommies and they don't fight like you and Uncle Ethan." I rubbed at my eyes, "I know that you and Daddy were trying to hide it from me. But you don't have to, I love you both and…I wouldn't mind calling you Daddy too Uncle Ethan."_

_Uncle Ethan's jaw dropped. I think he was shocked that I was smart enough to figure it out without them telling me. Daddy was running his hands through his Strawberry Blonde hair and blinking._

"_Now, Uncle Ethan, say you're sorry," I demanded, though the authority was most likely lost in my cuteness._

"_I'm sorry," Uncle Ethan apologized sincerely_

"_Daddy, your turn!" I was beginning to jump up and down excitedly._

"_I'm sorry, Ethan, real sorry," said Daddy._

_I giggled, "Now kiss and make up!"_

_They both looked at me with their eyes bugged out. Didn't they know that if they did that, their eyes would stay that way? Adults are such dummies! _

"_I'm waiting!"_

_After a few seconds of hesitation, Daddy and Uncle Ethan kissed. I was very happy to fix both of my Daddies problems._


	12. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p><em>~"Punish the kid later! I've got a patient to save. She's going to need to go through many procedures to live. And by Lat-el, she will not die on me," Xpatos fumed.~<em>

"Did I stutter? I want to see where you're keeping the girl…I'm amazed she's still alive being in a cave and all," Radiation Master sneered.

Bruce glared, "Robin, go upstairs and rest. Right this way, Xpatos."

Bruce led Xpatos towards the tarp covered room that housed Nicole. Upon first glance Xpatos was horrified and intrigued. The girl is a scientific miracle and he would make sure that she lived to make his theories plausible. He signaled for Xylia to assist with the many surgeries that were to take place.

Xpatos shook his head, "What took you so long? Any longer and she could die, Xylia."

"Sorry! Xynia, was trying my patience yet again. Poor girl, I'll set up the room to operate," Xylia said, scurrying around with various alien tools.

"Bruce, you have to leave. I'll inform you of the procedures that we perform over the comm, don't argue with me," he added hastily at Bruce's every sign of arguing, "just go upstairs and listen," Xpatos ordered.

Xylia had prepped the room, removing machines, putting Nicole under anesthesia and setting up the medical utensils to be used during the operations. Xpatos watched as Xylia smoothed back Nicole's hair. The action reminded him of their mother. Xylia hoped to Lat-el for Nicole to recover from the chemical poisoning.

Radiation Master said into the comm, "It looks like we're conducting an AABEP, in that order. And for those of you who don't know what that stands for, I'll alert you during the surgeries."

"Ready to start?" asked Xylia.

"First procedure is Advanced Hydrocarbon Adhesion. The chemical has screwed up her normal biological functions and this procedure is the building block to saving her," Radiation Master spoke calmly into the comm.

Radiation Master grabbed a syringe filled with yellow liquid, stabbed it into her IV then watched as the liquid moved from the IV and disappeared into the Nicole's arm. After monitoring her vitals for improvements it was time to move onto the next procedure.

"Her vitals are improving, I will move onto Alkali Stabilization and Biochemical Configuration. Don't freak out but I'm going to have to inject her with a different chemical that will hopefully balance out any harm caused by the Paresium," Xpatos spoke again.

Xylia injected a syringe filled with red liquid. It was similar to Iodine; it would stain the insides of the patient so Xpatos would know what to remove from Nicole. With skillful hands the scientist split Nicole open with quick, precise movements. The fast acting stain had already stained areas outside Nicole's heart, lungs and liver.

Xpatos asked Xylia to hand him the Spatial Sterilizer. He quickly got to work on the affected areas. Making short work of a mass that had grown around her lungs. It was one of the few reasons why Nicole's breathing was affected. Next, he had to be careful around her heart, it being a vital organ. If she were to flat line now, Xpatos would have a hard time trying to revive her.

"Make sure you get the green mass around her liver, Xpatos. It would be unprofessional to leave that there." Xylia said quickly.

"Who's the doctor here? Stop passenger operating, okay?" Xpatos snapped. "I know what I'm doing! I'm a scientist but not just any scientist; I'm the best there is!"

He quickly cut into the mass and placed it on a pan with the other masses. Xpatos was going to have lots of studying and research to do once he saved this girl.

"Okay, I'm going to close her up now but shortly afterwards we'll conduct an Exothermic Cryptodestabilization. Yes, Bruce, I'm going to mess with her nerves, literally," Xpatos said haughtily into the comm.

"Are you a doctor or a comedian, Xpatos? I'm not in the mood for you tasteless jokes at the moment," Bruce dryly replied.

"Everyone's a critic! Xylia, please cut off the comm from their side. I only want them to be able to hear me," Xpatos sighed dramatically; perhaps he was more of a comedian than a doctor right now.

Radiation Master's sewed Nicole up efficiently, he had to because he didn't want to have any distractions when working with her nerves. The human body was so fragile. One brush the wrong way and Nicole could be paralyzed from the waist down or on either side of her body. The spine was not something that should be messed with carelessly.

With not much effort both Xpatos and Xylia lifted Nicole gently and levitated her in mid-air. Nicole was hovering about four inches off of the operation table.

"Time to mess with some nerves, dear sister. I trust that you remember how to do this procedure or do I have to do all the work?" Xpatos teased.

"Shut up and focus, little brother. I may not be a doctor but I'm trained to handle the delicate human body better than you!" Xylia taunted.

Quietly both siblings carefully checked over Nicole's nerves. Xpatos placed the Nerve Fibroinducer at every starting point of her nerves. The Nerve Fibroinducer would act as a little electrical charge to Nicole's nerves. After x-raying her back and limbs they confirmed that the chemical had not harmed her nervous system. In fact it seemed to have healed and set Nicole's broken ankle from her fall in the factory.

Xpatos was like a kid in a candy store. More evidence that his little science experiment from years ago actually worked. He had to compose himself; there was still one more procedure to execute. Again, the sibling gently turned Nicole over and levitated her onto the operation table.

"Finally we've come to the last procedure, takes the shortest of the procedures, we're going to filter her blood with space technology you humans only wish you had. Xylia, please hand me the Hepatometer," Radiation Master preened.

"Don't get cocky! Press the button already!" scolded Xylia.

Xpatos stuck the Hepatometer into Nicole's arm and a loud whooshing sound was heard throughout the room. Her blood had been filtered and coursed through her veins like normal within seconds. Finally, Radiation Master injected one last syringe, filled with a black substance, into Nicole's IV. That ended the surgeries and Radiation Master looked at the clock.

"Damn! We've been here a whole day, it's three o' clock in the afternoon," Xpatos complained.

"Hush! You need to go alert them that she made it through surgery, little brother," Xylia chided.

Xpatos moved the tarp to leave the room. He let out a sigh of relief. It's one thing to be sure that you can save a life but under these circumstances, he would pray to Lat-el for being able to keep Nicole alive. Xpatos teleported into the drawing room where Bruce and Alfred sat, waiting nervously.

"So, you're saying she'll make a full recovery?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I saved her but it's too soon to tell…and just how is Batman going to explain her being here? No doubt someone must have reported her missing." Radiation Master smirked.

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm more worried about my niece's health," Bruce seethed, angry about his own slip-up, no less that Xpatos brought it up.

"Relax B-man! I think I can help you with that. Let me just get Xylia and I'll explain on our way back to the Batcave." Xpatos grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicki Vale's POV<strong>

It seemed as if Gotham City was having a drought when it came to investigative news. Low crime rate, no protests, nothing but a missing person's report. But the girl wasn't important enough to report. Sitting here at my desk, twiddling my thumbs has been the highlight of my day. That was until the mail boy, Roger, came in with a late package.

"Hey Vicki! You got an urgent package." Roger said.

"Who's it from, Roger? I thought you only run mail in the morning,"

"It doesn't say. Here ya go!" Roger dumped the manila folder onto my desk.

Well that was rude. Hmm, I was too curious. I just had to open this mysterious folder! No sooner than I ripped open the flap, my eyes bulged out of their sockets. I've hit the jack pot! If I hit the presses now I might be able to make it on the evening news and print this in the morning paper. I quickly poured over birth certificates and DNA tests.

But wait that's the same girl that has been reported missing, things just got a whole lot more interesting!

The phone's loud ringing broke me out of my musings.

"Vicki Vale," I answered, trying to keep my voice professional, despite my giddiness.

"The Justice League is flying in your 'Billion Dollar Princess' from the Hall of Justice Med Bay. They're flying her to Gotham Memorial," said a male voice.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"I trust you got my package. It's legit and you get to be the one who reunites Bruce Wayne with his last living relative. Have fun!" he hung up.

_I'm going to win the Pulitzer for this story! _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Helicopter <strong>

Radiation Master knew that he would have to assume a new Identity for the public. Faking your death is not something he would recommend for the average Joe. It takes a lot more time and planning than you'd think. And Xpatos hated wasting time. While gazing at Nicole's face his Identity became more than obvious. After all, someone had to watch out for and keep crazed paparazzi away from her room.

The flight to Gotham Memorial Hospital was short seeing as they were already in Gotham. The media didn't need to know that tidbit, ever. Cover ups could be fun to orchestrate as long as you aren't the one in the center of that major shit storm. Xpatos looked back at Nicole; she had scrunched up her brow. If his prediction was correct, she'd be awake by morning.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night before my fifth birthday and it was almost bedtime for me. Sometimes Daddy would have to go out with Uncle Ethan late at night or even during the day. It seemed like Uncle Ethan was making Daddy go with him even though he didn't want to leave me here alone at night. They never told me why, I guess because they still think of me as a kid.<em>

_I peeked around the living room, Daddy and Uncle Ethan are whispering at each other. They both had been on pins and needles around me because if I caught them arguing I would make them apologize and kiss. I decided to do some snooping._

_I didn't have to look far. Draped over our living room sofa was a long red cape. It felt soft and reminded me of the kind magician's wore on TV. Next, there was a large red domed helmet on top of our coffee table. I knocked on it several times to hear a loud banging sound coming from it. Why would Daddy have this out here?_

"_Ethan, something doesn't feel right about this run. A chemical plant? Did you forget what my previous occupation was? I can't-" Daddy said._

"_Aw! Is someone scared? We picked you to be our leader and now you want to get out of it. No way! We're knocking off the chemical plant whether you like it or not," Uncle Ethan growled_

"_But Jolene will be left all alone! I can't leave my JoJo alone at night again," Daddy pleaded._

"_She'll be fine! This isn't the first time you left her here. She'll survive and we need the money, my Prince of crime," Ethan cooed._

_I watched as they both stepped into the living room, their eyes landed on me._

"_Were you two fighting again?" I asked._

"_No, Princess! But I'm gonna tuck you in tonight, alright? Your Daddy needs to get ready. We've got grown-up business to take care of." Uncle Ethan smiled._

"_Okay!" I giggled as Uncle Ethan picked me up and carried me to my room._

_He quickly tucked me in and kissed my forehead._

"_Good Night, Princess. Be a good little girl and go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning your Daddy and I will be there to wish you a Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas! And give you lots of gifts." He grinned. _

_I yawned, "Okay, Night Daddy #2."_

_He laughed, "Night, Princess."_

_But I would never get that birthday greeting or my presents. On Christmas morning I woke up to the strange sight of St. Katherine's Orphanage. A social worker hovered over me making sure that I wouldn't run away. I was told that I would never see my father or Uncle Ethan ever again._


	13. Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC Universe. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. 'Secret' belongs to The Pierces, I only own my OC's and plot.

AN: I want to thank my amazing beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Okay guys, this is the last chapter! Don't feel sad I will be returning with a sequel. Look for it around early March, that's when Young Justice comes back on air. XD I want to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favorited. You guys kept me going and were great inspiration!

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Bryn &amp; Nathan<strong>_

It's been three days since Nicky went missing. Nathan and I posted missing flyers all over lower Gotham City, hoping that someone would have seen her. Normally on the news when a person goes missing, the victim would get a five to ten second report on them. Nicky didn't even get any air time! It was as if no one cared for a struggling student who lived on the wrong side of the tracks.

"Mi corazón, I'm sure the police are doing everything in their power to find Nikita," said my Mother.

"This is Gotham, Mom. I don't think those donut eating pigs are doing anything!" shouted Nathan.

"Calm down, Nate. We don't need to upset Mama, okay? Besides, there is no one more pissed off than me about this. We went to file a missing person's report just like you're supposed to. But the news doesn't seem to think Nicky is important." I fumed.

Nathan scoffed, "Yeah, by some miracle Gotham seems to be having a crime drought ever since Black Canary threw the Joker in jail."

"Surely someone from her workplace must have seen her leave…" said Alicia.

Alicia Thorne, my mother was probably the most optimistic person you'd ever meet. Nathan and I look more like her than we do our father. She's medium height with chocolate brown hair and dark brown expressive eyes. She treated Nicky as if she was her daughter the moment Mom met her at our first school talent show. Over time my Mother had dubbed Nicky with the nickname 'Nikita'.

"Mama, when someone goes missing in Crime Alley…people don't go to the police." Nathan said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Um…no snitching? The golden rule? You know, don't tell the cops anything if they come sniffing around." I said.

"Sis, that's not the golden rule! The golden rule is about threesomes, get it straight woman. You're slipping a bit in your old age," Nathan shook his head.

"We're the same age, idiot!" I smacked Nate upside his head.

"Nathan Armando Thorne! Don't use such vulgar language at the table. I thought you both told me that little Nikita was loved by everyone who attended that bar! Why wouldn't anyone want to come forward with information?" Alicia asked.

"Sorry, Mama! But it's the unspoken law in lower Gotham City," sighed Nate.

"_There are reports just coming in from the Hall of Justice that the civilian now identified as Nicole Schwartz was air lifted to Gotham City Memorial Hospital last night. Police have given little detail on why the young woman was under surveillance by the Justice League. With more information on the subject matter, we go live to Vicki Vale," _said Gene, the anchor woman.

"_Thank you, Gene. It appears that Gotham City's wealthiest bachelor has something to rejoice about. The sad tragedy that was Bruce Wayne's childhood, having his parents taken away from him at such a young age. Since taking up his family business, Wayne took in two adopted sons, Jason Todd and Richard Grayson. It seemed like that was his only family until recent information has come to light,"_ smirked Vicki Vale.

"_I'm sorry, Vicki, but what do you mean?" _asked Gene.

"_Bruce Wayne has a living relative, a niece, named Nicole Schwartz. She was born Jolene Nicole Morrison. Her father was Jack Morrison, the chemical engineer who went missing thirteen years ago."_

"_Well, it's seems that Gotham City now has a Billion Dollar Princess!" _exclaimed Gene.

"_Yes, we do. I'm outside Gotham Memorial waiting for a press conference that will be held by Superman. He's supposed to give insight as what happened to Nicole and her injuries," _smiled Vicki.

Nathan, my Mother and I turned from the TV screen to look at each other. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Nicky is Bruce Wayne's niece? How the hell did that go unnoticed?

I bolted up the stairs to my bathroom to pack a bag full with my curling iron, hair flat iron, gels, mouses, make up, nail files, nail polish, a set of pajamas and a purple lace night gown. Nicky must have gone without proper TLC for three days, at least; she was going to need a makeover.

I ran for the front door heaving the bag over my shoulder, grabbing my keys, "Nate! I'm going to the hospital; you can stay here if you want."

"No way! I'm going with you!" Nate yelled.

"Ay dios mio! Will you two go already? Make sure that my Nikita is okay, they better be giving her the best possible care!" Alicia shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Gotham City Memorial Hospital<strong>_

"Ethan!" Nathan shouted.

Ethan was at the front desk screaming at a clerk to let him see Nicky. Surely he was probably just as shocked to hear the news about Nicky. The poor girl at the front desk was trying to calm Ethan down but he was irate.

"Excuse me, Miss? I'm sure if you look up Nicole's emergency contacts, you'll see our names on the list. We're Nicole's family and she's been missing for days now. We just want to see her." Bryn pleaded.

"Bryn Thorne?" she asked.

"That would be me…"

"You can go straight to waiting room 2-B and wait with the others," the clerk pointed.

"Wait…others?" Nate asked.

"Yes, the patient's family and friends arrived about an hour ago," she nodded.

"What the hell? He doesn't even know Nicky and he's already laying claim to her," Ethan fumed.

"I'm sorry but this whole situation smells! How did this all happen? We better get some answers!" Bryn said.

The trio walked down a long white corridor, the hospital smelled liked bleach causing the trio to gag at the empowering smell. After making three right turns they were standing outside the waiting room. Bryn's right hand hovered above the door knob.

"Okay, let's do this. Remember to be polite…"

"Forget being polite, Bryn. Wayne thinks he can just walk into Nicky's life without resistance," said Ethan, disgusted.

She turned the knob and was met with the most heavenly sight in her young life. The waiting room was filled with wall to wall eye candy. Nathan's reaction was much the same. The twins looked at each other doing a double take.

Seated inside the waiting room was Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham City, Billionaire playboy, bachelor. Oliver Queen, King of Star City and owner & C.E.O to Queen Industries. His ward Roy Harper, Heir to Queen Industries. Michael Jon Carter, Founder and C.E.O of Booster Gold International, Clark Kent of the Daily Planet newspaper and an unidentified, tall, blonde, green-eyed, _hot_ piece of man meat sitting next to Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne got up from his seat and walked over to Bryn, extending his hand to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Bryn Thorne." He said.

She blushed, "Yeah…I mean, yes I am. That's me!"

"You have to excuse my twin sister, Mr. Wayne. She's never been around someone so good looking before. She's a little star struck. Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?" Nathan asked.

"I think I can help with that," said a rough baritone voice.

The occupants of the waiting room turned their attention towards the source. The gentleman put you in mind of a strutting cat. He has beady gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. His silky, straight, long hair, which was the color of coffee with cream, was worn in a ponytail. He sported a beard and moustache, and was overly muscled in build. His skin was tan; he was dressed in black slacks, a neatly pressed white dress shirt and white doctor's coat.

"Good Morning! I'm Dr. Leland Pierce," he said.

"What can you tell us, Doctor?" Ethan asked.

"Well from the Justice League's file on Miss. Schwartz, she was injected with the chemical, Paresium, and had to undergo various operations. She was stabilized and is making a full recovery. I still want to keep her here for a few days to monitor her. It seems that we owe Batman for saving her life." Dr. Pierce said.

"Of course, as long as she recovers. I'll be eternally grateful," Bruce replied.

The Doctor's pager went off, signaling another surgery, he apologized and vacated the waiting room. Clark Kent had to do the same, something to do with the press conference outside.

Bryn was lightly biting at her lip, he couldn't figure out who the hot, blonde sitting next to Bruce was. He didn't look like any of Gotham's elite and he wasn't someone who Bruce Wayne usually hung out with. She twirled a strand of her hair around her pointer finger.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch your name…" Bryn prodded.

The blonde looked up and lit up the room with a mega watt smile, "I'm Bartholomew Allen! But you can call me Barry."

"Okay Barry, I'm curious…what is it that you do?" Bryn smiled back.

"I'm a forensic scientist, what can I say? I love my job!" Barry beamed.

"Way to be subtle, Bryn. I could probably hear that pickup line from a mile away," whispered Nathan.

"As if you weren't thinking of hitting on them either," Bryn whispered angrily.

Hours passed. Bryn, Nathan and Ethan were made aware that Nicky's adoptive, little cousin Dick Grayson was sitting at her bedside. The room had settled into a comfortable silence until a tall, blue eyed male burst into the waiting room. He had a grey streak through his dark ebony hair. Bryn immediately got up and was ready to kick his ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Todd?" Bryn yelled.

Jason laughed, "What else? I'm here to visit my girlfriend."

The room tensed up and the looks on the male occupants' faces were that of horror. If looks could kill, Bryn would have vaporized Jason Todd already.

"Girlfriend! She hasn't been your girlfriend in almost two years, asshole! You have no right to even be in this waiting room. If there wasn't a room full of witnesses, there would be no reason to stop me from ripping your balls off!" she fumed.

"Melodramatic as ever! I see things haven't changed," he smirked.

"Go to hell!" Bryn yelled.

"I'll see you there, sweetie," Jason laughed.

"Okay! How about everyone calm down and try not to kill each other?" Nate reasoned.

Bryn sat down glaring at Jason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Dick &amp; Nicky<strong>_

Dick didn't know what else he could do but sit at Nicky's bedside and talk. He gave Nicky a very watered down version of how the Team came to her rescue. Hoping that maybe he could arouse her from her slumber as if she were Sleeping Beauty. Although, it wouldn't be hard to mistake her for the character, according to Bruce, she hadn't woken up since she was first injected with the chemical.

"And the brave squires and ladies in waiting decided in order to save the princess' life they would have to find the healer outside the kingdom. The healer was thought to be dead but he was really in hiding…" told Dick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Waiting Room<strong>_

Tensions were silently rising in the room as each individual had a reason to glare at Jason. It seemed that Jason had a way of rubbing people the wrong way. His cocky attitude didn't help him any as he talked back to his adoptive father and his friends. All the more making Bryn and Ethan grow angrier by the minute.

It was a blessing in disguise as Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department showed up. His horn rimmed glasses reflected in the light as he looked at the occupants in the room. Causing the younger people and Ethan in the room to become uncomfortable.

"Well, I have some questions," Gordon started.

"I ain't talking unless our cousin Enrique, the lawyer, is present!" Nathan declared.

"I plead the Fifth!" Bryn said.

"Ethan Mercer, why am I not surprised that you might have something to do with this?" Gordon asked.

"Now you know I'm not gonna say anything unless I'm lawyered up," Ethan grinned smugly.

Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save.

"Commissioner Gordon, what is the meaning of this?" asked Bruce.

"It would seem that someone intentionally busted the Joker out of Arkham Asylum, three nights ago," said Gordon.

"Doesn't he always find a way out, Gordon?" Jason asked, rudely.

"This times a little different. We have evidence that proves he had help getting out and a there is a body."

Better lock it in your pocket, Taking this one to the grave.

"Whose body?" Bryn asked.

"Isn't the Joker always leaving a string of bodies behind him?" Jason asked, while looking at Bruce.

"I'm glad you asked Miss. Thorne." Gordon ignored Jason's snide comment, "The body of Ricky Esposito was found washed up in the Reservoir, and the Joker didn't kill him. We have solid evidence that Mr. Esposito was murdered. And the funny thing is…we have several finger prints and matches of DNA."

Nathan, Bryn, Jason and Ethan paled at the suggestion that they could be pinned for a murder. They each looked at the other with accusing eyes, because after all…the unspoken rule of lower Gotham still reigned. _Keep your mouth shut._

If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said.

Bryn's eyes lingered on Ethan, of all people she would have thought that Ethan would have pushed the rule aside and asked anyone to come forward about Nicky. But now she just felt like he had the most to hide. Jason also warranted suspicion, Bryn never trusted him. Given this opportunity there was no telling what he could be capable of too.

Commissioner Gordon was eyeing up the Thorne twins. They were also suspects. Their DNA was found near what GCPD thought to be where the murder took place and on the actual body. No, Gordon didn't trust Bryn, Nathan or Jason, and much less Ethan. He watched as they all looked at each other through side glances, knowingly hiding something.

Yes, two can keep a secret, if one of _us_ is DEAD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Nicky<strong>_

_I was sleeping I think, I had to be. Madam Aleera was standing a few feet from me with a knowing smile._

"_Ah! I see you have survived, with the truth I presume. Have you found what you were looking for?" Madam Aleera asked, knowingly._

"_I think so…was I dying?" I asked her._

"_Hmm, you almost did, but you are strong willed. Now you know the truth, you must seek deeper information. I know that you are not satisfied with what knowledge you have," Aleera said mysteriously._

"_My father was Red Hood, but why?" _

"_I cannot tell you that. You will have to find that answer in the waking world, dear."_

"_But I want the answer now! I waited so many years to know!" I screamed._

"_As it would seem the amount of secrets that you are standing on, you haven't even reached the top of it yet. There is so much you still don't know about yourself," said the psychic, even more mysterious than her previous statement. _

"_**The healer and the squire rushed to the princess' side to save her before her last breath was drawn…the Healer was able to save her just in time."**_

"_Who is that? Who's voice?" I asked._

"_Why don't you find out?" said Aleera._

"_**The King was so happy that his princess was saved…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Dick<strong>_

As I was finishing the story of how the Team and I saved Nicole I felt pressure on my right hand. My eyes trailed from my hand to Nicole's left hand, up her arm and straight to her face. I was met with a pair of warm brown eyes, gazing curiously at me. Studying me.

"Finish the story, I love a good story," she smiled.

I smiled at her while pushing the medical staff alert button. Looking at my cousin or soon to be older sister, I wouldn't want to feed her some generic fairytale answer. I couldn't give Nicole an ending to her story because it had only just begun writing itself. There would be several more chapters and books to be written on her. I could feel it, she'd make an excellent addition to the Bat family.


End file.
